Karma
by itachi's future wife
Summary: Bella Swan was bullied all through Highschool, Edward Masen was her tormentor. When Edward comes to her years later looking for job, will she be wiled by his charms and good looks or remember the past? All Human, Cannon Couples
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

"Good morning Ms. Swan." several people greeted me in turn that morning. They addressed me formally just as always. That was because in my office, I was _the_ top dog. It hadn't been a pretty rise to the top but soon I had made my name among the biggest business owners in the country. Swan Enterprises was one of the most successful businesses of the 21st century and of that, I was proud of.  
When I look back at high school, I can't help but wonder what was wrong with me. I was tiny and afraid, the usual target for bullies. Tears stayed with me through the 7 years of junior high and high school.  
_ 'Bella, don't fret. When you get older, you'll be the one on top, rich, and powerful. It'll be them asking you for a job_,' My mother always told me.  
I never believed that. What sense did it make? Me, a business owner? At the time, it seemed simply ludicrous.  
But look at me now. I'm rich, I'm beautiful, and I could have any man in my bed, any time I wanted.  
_  
'Why do you even come to prom, It's not like you could possibly get a date, or a decent dress for that matter._' Why had I been so weak, so unwilling to defend myself. Where was the Rottweiler that now existed?  
_ 'I pity the man who marries you!'  
'Dude, you actually think she'll get married?'  
'Good point! No one would even look at you Swan. You're just a fat ugly who!'_ Edward Masen. How could I hate someone so much? He was the only one I could never find in my extensive searches. Maybe he'd died. Painfully I'd hoped. I'd grown out of that ugly duckling phase and into something totally knew. My long mahogany colored hair grew and shined even more. I lost weight and soon, I had my own set of curves. I wondered what Edward Masen would have said if he could have seen me at that moment.

"Ms. Swan?" My secretary's voice came through the speaker on my desk.

"Yes, Alice?" I smiled. Alice Cullen was a very bright woman and incredibly helpful at times. She was one of the few people on the planet that I actually respected.

"We have a new applicant. He's experienced to say the least." She said. I could hear the implication in her voice. She liked him.

"Send him in Alice." I'd been looking for an assistant. Alice couldn't do all the work herself. Running a company definitely wasn't easy.

"That's the problem; he's not actually here right now yet. You see, he's in the process of a move and will be here tomorrow to actually interview for the job". So he was coming all the way here in hopes for a job? A very daring move. I'd been known to show no mercy when it came to applicants and I was sure this one would be no different.

The day came to a close and I left my office, Alice talking a mile a minute.

"I mean, is he really committed? Seems like someone who's really committed would have proposed by now. What do you think Bella?" She asked. She was talking about her boyfriend again. Apparently she didn't know if he really loved her anymore.

"The guy's probably thinking about it, I mean, have you brought it up, snuck a few wedding magazines around the house where you know he'll find them?" I asked. That's what I had done in my first marriage, big mistake. James wasn't necessarily the best choice for a person like me, too controlling.

Still, I go a beautiful son out of our union, and full custody. The abuse charges had definitely ruined his chances of that.

"Are you sure that would work, I mean, I don't want to scare Jasper away or anything." She said suddenly.

I stopped dead. Jasper? I'd know that name for a long time. Till, I moved my feet again. Jasper Whitlock was a long way away from here. What chance did a country boy like him have with a city slicker like Alice?

_I fell to the ground as Edward, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie laughed._

"_Nice job Swan! Can't you work with your own two feet?" Edward snickered._

"_No, poor thing's just an itty bitty baby." Rosalie said in a babyish voice. I slowly rose to my feet and within two seconds, Edward had pushed me back down._

"_Geez Swan, you just keep falling down!" he laughed._

_I stood shakily, level to all of them. "You think this is over? This is no over! Just wait, one day, I'll get even." I ran out the door and never looked back._

I opened my eyes to find Alice staring at me in a very peculiar way. She was worried about me.

"Just thinking about Cameron." I said lightly.

"Oh, it looked like something serious had happened." She said with a small smile.

"No, nothing like that." I brushed off her worries and walked into the late night coffee shop.

Cameron was at his grandmother's which left me some free time to myself. I hardly ever went out unless it was business related or had to do with my son. His passion lied solely with the cello, his favorite instrument.

"Want me to order?" Alice asked with a smile effectively snapping me out of my trance.

"Yes, that would be very nice." I said happily. Alice scampered up to the register and ordered us something to eat. I sighed and looked out the window to see a group people coming in.

"So we finally get to meet her?" one of them asked. He was a big burly guy with curly black hair and dimpled cheeks.

"Yeah, Alice should be here if I'm not mistaken, this is where she said." The man next to him said. He was tall and muscular though not as much as the first and had pale blonde hair.

It was only then that I noticed he said Alice. She danced back over to the table before noticing him and running into his arms. So much for our girl's night out.

I looked up to see the blonde haired woman looking at me curiously from across the room. I flinched. Her eyes were a piercing blue and incredibly beautiful.

I ducked my head down when I saw her approaching me. She was smiling quizzically and then sitting down across from me.

"Have we met before?" She asked.

"I don't believe so." Like that, bossy Bella was back in control and the shy Bella had to jump in the backseat.

"Really? It seems like I know you, like I've seen your eyes before." She pointed out once again looking me over. As she said it, I began to recognize her to. It was like it'd seen her before.

"Brown's a very common color," I said instinctively.

"No, I know I've seen you before/ your face isn't one that's easy to forget." She tapped her lip inquisitively and looked me over again.

"Where have I seen your face?" she asked herself quietly. I took in them soft blonde waves, the unnatural beauty and the crystal blue eyes, then I knew…

"Rosalie Hale." I said calmly, wringing my hands in my lap. Part of me wanted to reach across and grab her throat, the other part wanted to run scared.

"Yes! Now what is your name?" I didn't reply, I laid the bills down on the table and left.

"Bella?" Alice was chasing me.

"Do you want to loose your job Ms. Brandon?" I hissed at her.

"Wha-what? What is going on, what did I do?" she demanded.

"You, you have ruined everything! Everything I've built for myself is going to be flushed down the toilet the moment you get involved with that man!" I screeched. It was irrational. Why was I blaming Alice for my own personal demons?

"I don't understand, you've barely spoken two words to him, Jasper is a good man!" she defended him.

"He's a liar, and he's downright mean. Him and all his friends." I hit the beeper on my car, I wasn't going to deal with anyone else's shit tonight.

"Hey." I spun around ready to yell again when I was met with the prettiest apple green eyes. Still, pretty didn't matter at the moment.

"Who the hell do you think _you _are?" I demanded.

"That's not important, what's important is that you're yelling and screaming at my sister when you have no reason to. I don't know who you think _you_ are but you better find out quick." He snarled.

"Excuse me sir but are you threatening me?" the CEO came out in my voice.

"I would never threaten a woman." He said snidely.

"Why, how chivalrous of you." I shot him the bird and climbed in my car, I would deal with Alice on my turf.

"Edward, leave it." She said. My head snapped to his face again. I could recognize the others loosely but Edward looked completely different. His whole being had changed. His hair was still messy but now, it was actually an attractive disarray of different shades of bronze.

"Edward Mason." I whispered. He looked to me confusedly.

"Yes, and you are?" he snarked. It was then that I was reminded of how much of a pig he was.

"Figure it out." I hit the gas, effetely kicking up water and mid in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day began as usual. I walked in, was greeted and then walked to my office. Routine was good, I liked routine. So why did she have to come in and screw everything up? Rosalie Hale stepped into my office that day with a purpose and a mission.

"I knew I knew you." She said. Alice was right behind her trying to pull her out of my office.

"Yes and." She brandished a yearbook and showed me my own picture. "Bella Swan, you were the biggest neared of the bunch." She laughed at her own sick joke. I picked up my telephone.

"Secur-" she snatched the phone out of my hand.

"No! I didn't come here to make trouble or to be forcefully removed from the building."

"Really, because you're working your way to it." I sneered.

"Listen Bella, I know we weren't friends back then but I don't want this to go unchecked. Alice is a good secretary, she loves this job and you can't take it away form her because of what the others and I did." I sat back. In some twisted way, Rosalie Hale was apologizing to me.

"That doesn't change the facts, I have no desire to see any of you and Alice would do well to keep that _man_," I sneered the word. "Away from me."

"Bella! Jasper is really nice and I don't know what went down between all of you all, but Bella, he's changed. He's sweet and he would never do anything to purposely offend you. I snorted clearly not believing her. I was not an idiot and I knew, a leopard couldn't change its spots. Still, Alice's eyes held me, she was pleading with me to not hold anything against the man she loved.

"I'm sorry Alice, you're right, I can't hold anything against you but I can't sway my judgment on him or his friends."

"But I've talked to them, they're nice!" she looked about ready to explode.

"You can't know something about anyone based on appearances." I reminded her. She didn't know what the hell I did for work the first day we met because at home, I dressed like a hobo.

"But I'm not! I've known Jasper along while now and I know his heart and his soul. He would only surround himself with people like him, people trustworthy and kind."

"Ask about how he was in high school then? Ask all of them about a little girl named Bella Swan." I hissed. Alice looked confused.

"But you're Bella Swan."

"Yes, but they don't know that."

APOV

"You seem quiet." Jasper kissed my cheek lightly.

"Yeah…I've been thinking." It was true enough; Bella had most definitely confused me. What did Jasper in high school have to do with her? Why was she so ready to get rid of Rosalie?

"Jasper, when you went to high school what were you like?" I asked suddenly. My intrigue had been sparked.

"I was nothing special, just a soccer player." He shrugged. I looked him over and noticed he suddenly seemed uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Jasper?" I asked.

"I just don't want to talk about high school; I wasn't necessarily the nicest person."

"Bella Swan." I said her name carefully, hoping not to let him in on who she was to me.

"Why ask if you already know?" he snapped at me.

"I don't already know, I only saw the name in one of your old yearbooks, Edward wrote some stuff." That wasn't a lie; I'd looked through his yearbooks after what Bella had told me." That wasn't a lie; I'd looked through his yearbooks after what Bella had told me. Her name had been all over it smothered with insults and trash.

"She was just a girl." He tried to dodge it.

"Just a girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, and the others and I made her life hell okay?" he stood.

"Jasper!"

"Yes, I admit it oaky, I was a jerk. I helped them make her cry." He sighed and slumped backwards.

"That's not like you, why? Why would you do something so horrible?" I asked touching his hair.

"Edward hated her. She was the only one that beat him at grades and he didn't like it. So he put a dead bird in her locker, that's how it started." He shrugged again.

I was shaking my head. No wonder Bella hated them all so much. If Jasper and Edward had been a part of it all, I had no doubt in my mind the Rosalie and Emmet had been along for the ride.

"That poor girl, Jasper, I- I honestly don't know what to say to you. What did she do? She got good grades, she was smart? That's no reason to pick on someone, no reason at all. Bullying is ugly and don't think that I'll forget about this."

"I know, I'm a jerk okay, I'm fully aware of the fact." He stood up again with his back to me.

"Jasper, I love you but…but I can't live knowing what you did to her, she didn't deserve." I hugged myself tightly. Still, I couldn't believe that my boss, the most power hungry woman in the USA today had been bullied. Bella didn't seem like the kind of person to stand by and take it.

"Alice…please don't judge me by what I've done. It was a long time ago, I don't even know where Bella Swan is these days." He pleaded with me.

"I…I don't know what to tell you Jas." It shouldn't have bothered me that he picked on someone, everyone teased a little bit but…a dead bird in a girl's locker? That was just cruel. He kissed my forehead and then…I left.

I was out the door in minutes. My own brother had tormented a girl just because she was smarter than he was. For some reason, it didn't set will with me. Edward's family had taken me in a t a young age but I couldn't go to normal school, I couldn't interact well with others.

There was never any indication that Edward was bothering someone, that maybe he was hurting someone. I was going to have to talk to him about that.

BPOV

"Angela, get me some coffee, make it strong." I said through the PA system. My new project had both Alice and I stress out beyond measure.

"Your new applicant is here Ms. Swan." She said dully.

"Send him in Alice." I groaned at the thought of having to meet another college student flashing around his or her Harvard degree. The door opened and I groaned even louder. Seeing him was worse than seeing a college student.

"Edward Masen, we meet again." I sat back in my leather chair. He looked uncomfortable as he sat down. "What's wrong, feeling a little antsy knowing you're already on your wannabe boss's bad side?" he sighed loudly.

"If I don't get the job just say it already." He crossed his arms.

"Well, I did read your resume and sadly, it was impressive. I just don't know if you could handle working here Mr. Masen. We're very high maintenance in this business."

"I'm sure I could handle anything you throw at me." he said confidently.

"So if I told you that I want you here, every morning with my coffee from across town in this office at 5 a.m. sharp, you could handle that?" he nodded. Edward was a smart guy, he had always been smart.

"You're awfully sure of yourself Mr. Masen. Coming here without a job was a very gutsy move." My eyes skimmed over his resume. I searched for something that would give me a reason to say no but found nothing. He was good.

"You graduated from Dartmouth, that's impressive." I pursed my lips and then looked back to him. He still seemed nervous.

"How about this, you go away and I'll have Alice call you if I want to give you the job." I still had to think about the matter. He sighed loudly and left the room. On one hand, he was a jackass. On the other, he could be a valuable addition to my staff. I picked up the phone.

"Alice, call Edward tomorrow and tell him that he's got the job." Business came before my personal life.

When I arrived home, I was met with music.

"Cameron, are you home?" I asked to the empty house. The music continued to play only a softer and a new tune traveled through the house. It was Claire De Lune, one of my favorites and Cameron's way of welcoming me home.

"Honestly, do you not have vocal cords?" the music stopped and he journeyed into the front room.

"Good evening mother." he said in his soft voice.

"Now that's better, honestly Cameron, the cello can't always speak for you." I said patting his blonde hair.

"I know that mother, still, you seemed to know it was me." he shrugged and then smiled. He was such a happy little boy. Well, maybe little wasn't the right word. Cameron was taller than I was and he was only 13 years old. He had his father's blonde hair but my brown eyes and soft pink lips.

"You're on edge; work must have been interesting today. What, is Apple still not willing to hand over everything?" he chuckled.

"That's not what's upsetting but thanks for the reminder." I grimaced as I sat down.

"Ohhhh, this has really got at you. What is it mom?"

"Nothing, none of your concern."

"You think that the cello is my only concern."

"Isn't it." He laughed at me again and I knew I was right. He loved that thing.

"How is Miss Alice, she hasn't come by in awhile." He was suddenly serious.

"Alice is the same as usual. She hasn't changed at all since you last saw her."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Well believe it." He contemplated that before getting up and leaving the room. I had bored him. Soon, a new song came from the music room, it was quizzical, wondering. I had confused the poor kid. Even worse than that was the Edward situation, what was I going to do about him? He obviously had no clue it was I even though my name was the same, he hadn't put the two pieces of information together. What would happen when he did…Rosalie would tell him if I didn't. There was one thing in knew for sure. If I found a dead bird in my desk, he would have a high heel permanently shoved up his ass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

EPOV

I put my head in my hands. There was no way I was going to get the job. She'd hated me before she'd even seen my resume.

_'Maybe she's not that kind of boss, maybe she doesn't judge.' _I thought. Then, I sighed. The rational side of me knew that no one was that nice and the head of Swan Industries would be no different and someone like her in the business world wouldn't want to deal with someone like me. I wondered if she was related to Isabella Swan, no doubt she would have told a sister or a cousin about me and the resemblance was uncanny.

Still, there was hope right? There was always a chance. I sulked the rest of the night. Alice hadn't been very supportive of me saying that Bella most likely wasn't going to hire me anyway. She didn't like me.

My phone rang the next morning.

"Hello?" I said groggily.

"_Edward? Oh good it's you._" What did Alice want so early in the morning.

"Hi, what's going on, aren't you at work?"

"_Yes, that's not important! Edward, you got the job and Bella wants you here now!"_ I faintly heard someone screaming in the background and Alice hung up. I jumped and grabbed my clothes. I got the job…I had a god paying job.

I drove quickly back to the building and boarded the elevator. This was good, it had taken me less than twenty minutes to get there. Alice was waiting and snatched me up like a hawk.

"You've got your woke cut out for you, she's in a really bad mood today." She warned me.

"Nothing I can't handle." She dusted me off and then grabbed my shoulders.

"Edward, Miss Swan is known for ripping her assistants up and the throwing them out the window. If you don't play your cards right, she will destroy you. She already hates you as is." She kissed my cheek and I took a deep breath.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GET IT DONE!" a frightened girl came running out of the office.

"Oh dear…" Alice said.

I knocked three times on the door.

"Come in." she said.

"Miss Swan?" I said tentatively. All I had to do was stay calm.

"Mr. Masen, nice of you to _finally_ show up." she sneered.

"Alice just called me twenty minutes ago."

"I don' care if she called you two seconds ago, you work for me and partiality is expected. You'd do well to remember that."

"Anything you say Miss Swan. I apologize." I said smoothly trying to bite my tongue. I didn't like being yelled at.

"Here's your assignment, I expect everything on it done. You can start with the coffee." She slapped a stack of papers into my hands and stalked back to her desk. Stress never did look good on women but she wore it well. The messy bun in her hair seemed to accentuate her face, I wondered what that long chocolate colored hair looked like down.

"Today Mr. Masen!" I snapped out of my thoughts at her voice and rushed out of the office.

"Is she always that way?" I asked Alice.

"On a good day, on a bad day she's a lot worse." I cringed. "Well maybe that's not the right description, it depends on the workload, then she's not as unhappy. Oh, and when you get her coffee, you have to go across town to that little place on the corner of Wilson and 22nd, if you don't she'll flip out even worse on you. On my first day, she poured it down my shirt. We've been best friends ever since."

"That's scary and weird all at the same time. I'm gonna get a move on before she screams at me again." I read through the rest of the list carefully. Pick up dry-cleaning, scheduling meetings, set a doctor's appointment for her son, take notes on a meeting later on in the day. I groaned and rand back to the elevator.

"Edward!" Alice called. I turned around. "Welcome to Swan Enterprises." I grinned before sprinting off again.

BPOV

I ran a hand through my hair and pinned it back up. McCarty inc. was being far too difficult. Why not just give in, it was either that or I'd just steal all there business and they'd have to bow down to me. Edward was also a problem. Seeing him around the office made me nervous. I kept checking my desk for pranks and such.

"He's not going to try anything Bella. Besides, William McCarty is sick, he's going to die any day now and his son's a bumbling idiot from what I hear. You have nothing to worry about." Alice assured me.

"True but I want to take it from him while he's still alive, I want him to know that I conquered his empire." I grinned like a cat.

"I talked to Jasper." She said quietly.

"Yeah, and?" I didn't care about someone as insignificant as Jasper Whitlock, I had the ringleader in my grasp.

"He's sorry about what he did, he feels guilty about it."

"I don't care about what he feels Alice, all I know is that he was a jerk. You're lucky Edward even slipped in here."

"Edward will be gone in a few months anyway Bella. His birth parents just died and they were loaded. He only took the job so he could stand on his own two feet for a few months." Alice informed me.

"Of course." I groaned. I was stupid to think that things had worked out this perfect. So, I now had a deadline on how miserable I could make Edward and or fire him. It didn't give me enough time.

My eyes sparked at the challenge however. Today was day one, and the first day of hell for Edward Masen.

"Miss Swan." The door creaked open and Edward stepped in. slung over his arm was my dry-cleaning and in his hand was my own personal drug in his hands.

"You're late, if you're going to work here, you're going to have to move a lot faster than that." I hissed snatching the coffee from his hands. I took a sip and spit it right in his face. "What the hell is this? It's freakin' cold!"

"No it isn't, it practically burned my hand while I was carrying it!"

"Do not disrespect me Edward."

"I mean no disrespect, I just think you're being a little extreme."

"It's not in your job description to think, no one cares what you think. Your job is to fetch me coffee and do my bidding, you have no say in anything."

He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms at me.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Masen? If you do, you can leave and never come back." He sighed and then went back to my list.

"You didn't say which doctor's office your son goes to." He pointed out.

"That's not my job, figure it out." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and then, he was gone.

"You're being a little harsh you know." Alice said from the doorway.

"I don't care. I have work to do and he's not here to give me lip." I began going through the files again. Why was the McCarty business being so difficult. Alice had been right, William was going to die soon and they'd have no choice but to give into me. Still, I loved seeing the looks on their faces as they were forced to hand over their pride and joy.

"You have a visitor Ms. Swan." Alice said from the speaker.

"Send them in Alice."

The door opened again and the man from before, the big burly guy walked into my office.

"My name is Emmet McCarty and you are to leave my father's business alone."

"So you're the bumbling son that I've heard so much about. Well Emmet, your father isn't getting any better. His business is as good as mine. Now that you're here, you can sign this contract and we can get somewhere." I was fully aware that Emmet hadn't changed at all over the years, he looked practically the same.

"Listen to me lady, you have no claim on my father's empire and I won't stand by while you try and take it." He growled at me.

"Can't we be civil Emmet? Or are you going to shove a dead bird in my desk?" I added. He looked shocked and took a step back.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing. You were saying something?"

"No…a dead bird, what do you know about that?"

"Oh Emmet, this proves that you know nothing about business, know your enemy Emmet, know your enemy." I stood up and gestured for him to leave.

"We're done here, give William my regards." I said with a grin. No, Emmet hadn't changed at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

EPOV

"She's rude, cruel, and over reactive." I told Alice over the phone.

"Yes, but she pays well and once you get to know her, she's really not all that bad Edward." She said.

"Ugh! I don't know how you can even stand to be in the same room as her Alice, the woman is crazy." Why didn't she understand where I was coming from? just then. My phone beeped.

"Hold on, it's Rosalie, she's beeping in." I switched the phone lines to threeway.

"Hi Rose!" Alice cried into my ear.

"Hello Alice. Edward, I think you should come over. Emmet's a wreck."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked frantically.

"That witch that you're working for is trying to buyout the family business and she's not even considering Emmet as a threat." So that was why Bella had switched moods at the end of the day. She's actually started being to nice to some of the workers, not me of course.

"That's awful Rosalie." Alice said in a hollow voice. I could easily tell she didn't mean it.

"Alice, you know this means that Emmet's family could loose everything, that Emmet could loose everything." I remanded her.

"Yes, I know." She still didn't seem to care.

"Rose, can I call you back?"

"Are you two going to fight now?"

"No, Edward's just going to yell at me."

Rosalie hung up at that, she didn't want to get in the middle of things.

"Alice, what the hell? Emmet is in a really tight spot and you won't even bat and eyelash. You don't seem to care and he's supposed to be your friend."

"I do care Edward, I do. Its just, well Emmet's gotten just a little too comfortable. If he cares, he'll try and do something to stop Bella's attack but I don't even think that'll work. Bella wants McCarty Inc. and she'll get it. It doesn't help Emmet's case that she hates him personally."

"Why would she hate him personally, Emmet said that he's never met her before, how would she know him?" I wondered. Alice didn't want to elaborate on the subject.

I stopped my car in font of Rosalie's apartment. No doubt Emmet had come here for her condolence.

I went up the steps and knocked on her door.

"What took you so long?" she hissed.

"Jeez, you sound like my boss." I stepped inside and saw Emmet grieving on the couch.

"Dude, get a hold of yourself." I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You don't understand Edward, she's a bulldog. She'll do anything to get dad's company, even if that meant killing him herself. She's got no conscience." He told me.

"Well I know that much, she treats me like crap." I said. Rosalie shifted uncomfortably in the corner. Something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Rose?" I asked.

"She's not being mean to you just because you're her new assistant Edward, she's being mean because you're you." she explained.

"What're you talking about?" I was even more confused. Rosalie grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"I can't believe you didn't put any of it together Edward. The hair, the face, the attitude, the smarts? You don't know who your boss is?" she asked.

"A 30 year old who acts like she's 70? I don't know. I just know she's a pain in the ass." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Edward, that's-"

"Emmet!" Alice danced inside the room. "Honestly Rosalie, you should lock your front door." She glared at her but not for the door, for something else.

"What are you not telling me Alice?" I insisted.

"Nothing, Edward, there's nothing to tell."

." I glowered at her but had to remember, this was supposed to be about Emmet.

"Why can't either of you talk her out f it, you've got to know something." Rosalie looked back and forth between us.

"I don't know anything except her standard order at Café Bené." I shrugged again, she didn't tell me anything.

"That can't be all, files or something? You have to know something. Alice, you're her secretary."

"Exactly, and I will not betray my company or my employer's trust. What you're asking me to do, well, I just can't." Alice stood up straight and left.

"What about you Edward, are you a lab dog to the mistress of evil to?" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"No, there's just nothing I can do, Emmet's on his own." That wasn't entirely true. I was in her office alone a lot…I could probably read over some of the files.

"Hold that thought Rosalie, I'll look into it and see what I can do." I reasoned. She hugged me tight.

"Thank you Edward, you have no idea what this means!"

"It means that if I get caught, I'll probably loose my job." I explained.

"And then you can work for me." Emmet shook my hand. "I say we take that bitch down."

BPOV

"Good morning Miss Swan." Edward sauntered in on time that morning with my coffee ready.

"Nice work, you actually made it in on time." I snatched it from his hands and took a sip. It was perfect.

"Is something wrong? I thought it was still hot." I watched his face and immediately noticed the arrogant smirk. He knew it was perfect.

"No, I was just wondering if you had anything else for me Mr. Masen." I crossed my legs.

"Yes actually, I have good news. Your son's appointment is on Wednesday at five, I've already marked it in your planner." He winked and then was gone, already on the job.

"Alice?" I said through the buzzer.

"Yes Miss Swan?"

"Watch Edward like a hawk, I don't trust him." I drummed my fingers on the table. Edward Masen had made a fool of me several times in the past but not anymore. Now I was in charge and nothing he could do was going to stop me.

"Will do Miss Swan." Alice replied heavily. She didn't want me to turn her against her brother, still, certain things had to be done.

I licked my lips and stood, there was still a lot of things I had to do in order to seal the deal. I had a meeting with Mrs. McCarty today, best to look good. I went to my private bathroom and combed my hair. I reapplied my make up and straitened my clothes.

The restaurant wasn't that far from the office, only a walking distance.

"Alice, I have a lunch meeting, I have to go."

"I know Bella, I'll look after the office."

"Where are you going?" Edward asked as he met me in the stairwell.

"Lunch meeting." I replied curtly.

"Do you need me to sit in and take notes?" he was being extraordinarily kind today.

"No Edward, I just need you to finish the things on the list and then pick up some cello strings for Cameron."

"Will do." He walked away with the same dumb smile on his face. I hoped Alice would listen to me and watch her brother, no doubt he would try something while I was gone.

"Hello Isabella." Mrs. McCarty said. Unlike her son, she was thin and bony with light blonde hair.

"It's nice to see you." I sat down and called the waiter over to order.

"I know you want my husband's company Isabella but I just don't have the heart to sign it over while he's in the hospital." She said waving her hand.

"I understand that this could be a heart wrenching experience but I'm prepared to buy you out." I smiled coyly at her.

"Please, Emmet wishes to take over in his father's place and I'm prepared to stand behind him." she insisted.

"You really think that's a good idea? You and I both know that Emmet will run your husband's company straight into the ground. You need someone who knows the business world, who knows how to excel in this world. Emmet will crumble under the pressure." I touched her hand and then returned to my mushroom ravioli.

"My son learns fast, he's determined to do a good job."

"Determination and talent are two totally different things." I observed.

"He can do it. And he has the support of his family."

"That's awfully cute. I'll be waiting for when things get shot to hell." She glared at me and I smirked. She knew I was right but was too stubborn to admit it.

"Rosalie told me about what happened in the past." She said.

"Good, you know how evil your peabrained son really is." I said tersely.

She stood up and walked out of the restaurant. I just continued to smile. She'd be back.

"How was lunch?"

"That's none of your concern Edward." I strolled past him and into my office. The things on the desk had been shifted.

"Did you touch my belongings?" I whirled on him.

"Yes, I was just organizing your things." he was acting all too innocent.

"Do not touch anything in this office unless I tell you to Edward, do you understand me?"

"Yes Miss Swan." The smile hadn't dropped from his lips.

"Do you find a strange pleasure in mocking me Edward because I don't find it funny, I find it insulting." I glared at him.

"I would never insult you Isabella, that's not the way I do things." I snorted. That was exactly the way he got what he wanted.

"You mean to tell me that you've never bullied anyone ever?"

"Well I can't say that. A bulldog like you has got to understand that sometimes some people just have to be pushed out of the way." I gritted my teeth at him.

"I'm sure that's the case Edward. However, I prefer to do it with paperwork, not with rotting, avian carcasses." I flattened my skirt and left him there dumbfounded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

Avian Carcass? Really? Who actually said the word 'avian'? Still, at that moment, that wasn't what I was confused about. Isabella had definitely brought up some old memories. Bella Swan from high school, the girl that just had to wreck the curve, that just had to prove she was better than everyone else was. What she didn't know was that I played dirty. Therefore, I found a dead sparrow and hid it in her locker. She screamed like a little baby and I laughed. From then on, it became my favorite pastime to make her cry.

As I got older, I never looked at what I did as a bad thing. If anything, I made the girl grow up and realize that not everyone in the world was nice. After high school, Jasper almost had a mental breakdown. He had searched endlessly for her in hopes that he could apologize, that maybe he could repent. I always told him that she had probably gotten over it.

So what did Miss pain in the ass know about that?

"You're still clueless aren't you Edward?" Alice said from behind me. I turned to meet her gaze.

"Clueless about what?" I was confused.

"Edward, really, what do you think when you see her, why does she aggravate you so much. She angers you just like she used to, because she's ahead of you up here." She tapped my forehead.

"I don't follow."

She threw her hands up in the air. "Just look through your yearbook Edward, you'll understand then."

When I went home, I looked through my yearbook. I smiled at the pictures of my friends and me. Jasper with the same old smirk and Emmett with his same obnoxious smile. My smile drooped however when I saw the picture of Isabella Swan. Unlike most of the girls on the pages that had hollow smiles and bright eyes, her face was twisted with anger and hate. It was the same expression I saw on my boss's face whenever she looked at me. It was like Rosalie had said, the face, the hair, the attitude…how had this happened to me, how had I ended up ensnared in this trap.

"It could be a coincidence. You don't know if it's actually her." I thought hard about it and the bird joke sealed the deal. No wonder she had been so quick to hire me. She wanted me to suffer. I ran a hand through my hair.

'_It's not going to be for much longer. The lawyers are going to figure everything out and you're going to be rich. You just need to hold out a little bit longer,_' I thought to myself. That was true enough, all I had to do was wait.

I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Alice was playing for the enemy's team and had no doubt told her of my circumstance. So Bella was aiming to make me as miserable as she could in 10 months. And I was barely through my sixth day.

BPOV

I shrieked at the top of my lungs when Cameron came home.

"It's just a black eye mother, nothing to worry about." He smiled demurely.

"No, that's a lawsuit! Let me call my secretary!"

"Mom, Alice is off duty and it's not even that big a deal, I'm used to getting roughed up a bit." He looked towards the music room longingly.

"What do you mean you're used to this? You should not be use to this. That is unacceptable." I was already dialing Alice's number.

"Mom please, Roy's a brute with no class. He's not like you and I. He's just a bully." Cameron finally tired of the conversation and ventured into the music room. Just a bully? Cameron was wrong about that, bullies could do a lot more damage than just a black eye. My mother hadn't done a single thing to help me when I was bullied, no matter how many times I complained to her. Finally, I just shut myself down until she decided to do something about it.

Then we moved away. Still, that was after I graduated from high school, after I stood up and gave my valedictorian speech. Edward and his crew had thought it suitable to make squawking noises at me.

"Cameron, you said the boy's name is Roy? Do you know a last name or anything?" I dialed Alice.

"Denali, mother." he said over his music.

"Alice, look up a Roy Denali and Western High School please." I said into the phone.

"I'm with Jasper right now."

"Of course, I know I'm calling you after work hours-"

"No, let me get to it now so I don't forget." She rushed.

"Alrighty then."

"May I ask why?"

"Cameron got hit in the face."

"Oh my goodness, is he okay?" she immediately asked for detail and then got on the job. By the time we were through, Roy Denali wouldn't know his owb name.

"Edward." I walked into the office and I knew I looked a wreck.

"Good morning Miss Swan." He handed me my mug and then went through his list.

"If I'm correct, the mother of the boy will be coming in today." He looked flustered.

"Is that a problem Edward, what's wrong?"

"Just have a lot on my mind is all."

"Well then put this on your mind and forget everything else." I handed him a new stack of list of things to do.

He still looked upset.

"Really Edward, what's wrong with you?" I crossed my arms.

"Bella Swan?" he said apprehensively.

"What, you know my nickname, is that's what gotten you down?" I was still confused.

"No, Bella Swan. Bella Swan from high school." He whispered.

I froze. So Edward had finally figured it out, he had finally recognized me.

"So what, you gonna do something about it?"

"Bella, oh my god."

"You work for me now Edward. You refer to me as Miss Swan." I glared at him.

"Little Bella Swan from high school." He had to take a step back to look at me.

"Shut up. Go do your job!" I screeched and then slammed my office door.

"Wow, that was nice of you. No wonder you can't keep an assistant for more than couple weeks." Alice was sitting on my desk with Rosalie Hale sitting next to her.

"Why are you here?" I snarled at her, I wasn't in the mood.

"Just came to visit Alice." she smiled at me.

"Alice's desk is outside, you should leave before I have security escort you-"

"You seem to be getting really cozy with Edward." She commented.

"Excuse me. What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded my fingers itching for the security button under my desk.

"Well, he _always_ talked about how pretty you were." she smiled mischievously and I flushed. Edward Masen thought that I was pretty. I had a hard time believing that.

"Well if I'm not wanted." she hopped off my desk and sauntered out of the room.

EPOV

"Well I buttered her up, it's up to you to do the rest." Rosalie tapped my shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"New tactic. Bella Swan is a very lonely single mother. No doubt she'd be open to a strutting young man like yourself." She pulled on my tie.

"So what? You want me to seduce her into leaving Emmett's company alone?"

"I don't know, buy her some flowers, compliment her briefcase, just get it done." She snapped and then she was gone. Sweep Bella Swan off her feet? How was I supposed to do that? She was as hard as a rock when it came to emotions, there was no way she'd look twice at me in that way.

Still, I was known for my talent with the ladies. Even someone a wicked as Bella Swan. I flattened my tie and walked into her office. Alice was there but I signaled her to leave.

"Edward, you aren't due for at least and hour." She checked her watch. "There's simply no way you could have finished everything on that list in such a short amount of time."

"No, I just wanted some clarification." I threw on the killer, my famous, crooked grin.

"About what Edward?" she looked everywhere but my face.

"Something on your list doesn't make sense." I walked behind her desk and leaned over her shoulder, breathing in her ear.

"Okay Edward, take about two steps back." He voice quivered.

"What? Do I make you nervous?" I said innocently.

"No, I just don't like the face that you're so close to my face." I laughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just wanted some clarification on this. Do you think you could explain?" I hadn't moved an inch away from her.

"Well Edward, Cameron needs a new tutor because I don't want him at the school anymore. I need you to find him a suitable tutor so he won't miss out on important instruction." She snarled at me. She was trying to fight the attraction but I could see it. I smirked at her.

"But Bella, why are you removing him from school, I don't understand." I breathed resting my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay!" she stood and walked to the other side of the room.

"What's wrong Bella, I don't understand, why are you running away from me, I haven't done anything." I said coyly.

"You know what you're doing you jerk. Get out! Get out I'll fire you!" she screamed at me. I stood slowly, the smiled still on my face.

"Don't worry my Bella, I'll be sure to be professional outside of these walls." I gestured to her office. Rosalie was right, Bella Swan didn't stand a chance.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

I groaned. What had just happened to me? How had I given an assistant, let alone Edward, that much control over me? I walked away from the wall and towards my desk. It wasn't a big deal, Edward had probably been just fooling around. There was no way he had actually been flirting me. So I sat down and went back to work.

"I can't go to lunch today Bella, I have to stop by the law firm." Alice smiled when she came into my office.

"Alright, I'll go alone then." I sighed. I was used to having to eat by myself. When 12:00 rolled around, I headed to my favorite, little, coffee shop.

"Mind if I join you?" my head snapped up. Edward's bright emerald eyes looked me over.

"What do you want Edward? I thought I told you to leave me alone today." I growled. I wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"Oh Bella, I just wanted to have a little lunch meeting with my boss. It's all innocent fun." He sat down across from me.

"Nothing about you is innocent Edward." I lifted the menu so that I couldn't see his face. I knew that if I looked there, I would loose what little resolve power I had left.

"Don't be coy Bella. We're not here as a boss and an assistant, why can't we just be two friends enjoying a nice lunch?" don't look at his face….

"Because if I remember correctly, we aren't friends. You're the jerk that used to make me miserable and you're walking an incredibly thin line these days." I snarled at him.

"Please Bella. You aren't in a board meeting surrounded by men in suits. You're at lunch with me. You can drop the tough gal act, I don't bite." I finally dropped the menu to watch him. To say he looked divine would be an understatement. He looked simply ravishing with the same bronze hair and pantsuit. I licked my lips unconsciously. He smirked at me.

"Wow, do I bother you that much little Isabella? Don't be so scared little Bella, I'd never hurt you." he whispered seductively and I crossed my legs. This wasn't right, I was the top dog, the queen bee. I had sworn that no man would ever control me again.

I laid my menu down and ordered. Edward just kept throwing his little smiles my way but I ignored most of them.

"So you have a son? How old is he?" Edward asked.

"Cameron is 13." I said in a hollow voice.

"That's a crucial age, especially for a young boy. Is he anything like you?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Cameron is shy, he tends to keep to himself more than anything, playing his music."

"A musician, that's wonderful. I play a little piano myself."

"He play's cello and its more than a little. It's his life." I said crossly.

"That's interesting, studying used to be your life. I guess when the Swan's choose a hobby, you guy's stick with it." he chuckled quietly.

"Look, what do you want from me Edward? I don't have anything that I could give you. Do you want a raise?"

"Not everything is about money. I just want to get to know you a bit."

"This isn't a bit. You want something." I ate a bite of my sandwich.

"You don't trust anybody do you?"

"You taught me that lesson Edward. No one is your friend in this world."

"What about Alice? Isn't she a friend, don't you care about her?" Edward whispered.

"My job is not about friendship, it's about getting things done." I sat back and stared him down. I was no longer intimidated by him, he couldn't hurt me, I just needed to remind myself of that.

"Is that just a reflex or something? Whenever someone asks you a probing question, you put this shield up." he made a box shape with his hands. "What are you afraid of Bella, what is it?"

I stood and threw down a twenty.

"Running away Isabella? That's a really a thing for you." he smiled but made no move to follow me. That was good. Work continued as normal. Edward actually left me alone other than work related things. He didn't make any attempt to flirt with me.

The day ended and I started for home.

"Leaving so soon Isabella, you ran out on me at lunch." Edward ran to catch up with me.

"Seems like you would have taken the hint. I don't like you and I don't want to talk to you."

"Is it so bad that I'm easy to talk to? You're a nice girl and we could be good friends. Why won't you just let me in, even if its only for a second." He stroked my cheek.

"Mr. Masen-"

"We aren't in the building anymore, business hours are over. We're just two ordinary people now." I flushed darkly.

"Don't be embarrassed…" he cupped my cheek lightly.

"Umm, I keep a tazer in my purse." I stuttered out.

"You won't use it," I blinked rapidly and asked the same question I'd been asking myself all day: how had this happened?

I wanted to kiss him and part of me hoped he wanted to kiss me. Still, I had to remind myself, he was Edward Masen and I was Bella Swan. We could never be together.

"Goodbye Edward, I'll see you on Monday." I swept out of his arms and on to my car.

EPOV

She was tougher than I thought. Bella Swan was determined not to fall for my charms, not to be swayed. I won't lie, even then, I found her somewhat interesting. She had so much to hide, she didn't want me inside her head. I'm not saying that I was falling in love with her, that would be a lie, but…I did find her attractive.

"Well Edward, did you get the goods on miss bossy?" Rosalie asked when I got to Emmett's apartment.

"No, she's not giving in anytime soon. She's determined to not fall for me." I admitted quietly.

"That's unacceptable. You've got to corner her."

"Corner who?" Jasper walked into the room.

"Edward's boss."

"You mean Bella Swan." He whispered. Jasper paled more than usual. "You're going to hurt her, you're going hurt her." he took a few steps back. "You're going to hurt her."

"Jas-"

"No! Leave me out of it! There's no way I'm going through with any part of this." He shouted. "Leave her alone Edward! Don't do this, you're just hurting her! I can't believe you!"

"Jasper calm down! Really, please calm yourself." I toughed his shoulder lightly. "No one's really going to hurt her, we're just going to help Emmett out a bit." Rosalie said with a smile.

"No, she's a good girl who didn't deserve what we did years ago and she doesn't deserve it now. I'll warn her Edward, I will, don't think that I won't."

"Jasper! Bella is trying to hurt Emmett's family, that has to somewhat affect you. She hates us and she hates you. Why are you siding with her?"

"I'm siding with her because I hate myself for what I did in those days. If I had the chance, I would apologize, I would-"

"Then why don't you Jasper? Just get out you traitor." Emmett shouted at him. Jasper stood firm before storming from Emmett's apartment.

"Dude, not cool, Jas is your best friend." I reminded him.

"He doesn't even care about what's happening to my family."

"He just doesn't want to hurt Bella anymore than he already has. He's just afraid Emmett. You have to give him some time. He never got over what happened." I said lightly.

"He's right Emmett. You know he didn't handle things well after graduation, the dreams and all."

Jasper had had nightmares of Bella killing herself and such. His therapist said he had just been suffering from guilt and remorse. The dreams weren't going to go away until Jasper found a way to come to terms with what he'd done. Needless to say, that never happened. He still had the nightmares and his girlfriend's admittance that she was working for his own personal demon had only made it worse.

"Jasper will come around, just don't expect him the help us in this." I sighed.

"I know, Jasper is too good hearted, it's the southern gentleman in him." Rosalie agreed.

Emmett kissed her deeply and I turned away. I hated public displays of affection, they were disgusting. There was no need for a couple to act that way.

Bella Swan strolled in on Monday with her hair pinned up nicely and her ass swaying as she passed. I tried not to stare but I couldn't help it. How had I gotten roped into this whole thing again.

"Edward, did you pick up my coffee or not?" she was standing right in front of me.

"Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. Here you are, it should still be hot." I handed her the coffee cup.

"It is, good work Edward." She sipped contentedly before going into her office.

"Jasper told me what happened. It's really messing with him Edward." Alice said from behind me.

"I know, I suspected as much but it's not like I can do anything about it. It's not my fault."

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered. "Why would you play with her heart this way?"

"In the words of our fearless leader, it's just good business."

"You reap what you sow Edward." She didn't say anything after that.

"Hello Miss-" she looked up. The glasses were gone from her face, her hair was down, its wavy lengths falling softly over her shoulders and framing her face.

"Is there a problem Edward?" her voice was low, something was bothering her.

"No…I just acme to tell you that I found you a tutor for your son." My voice cracked.

"That's good, nice work Edward." She smiled lazily and my heart fluttered involuntarily. What was wrong with me?

"Is there anything else you need?" I cleared my throat.

"No, not right now. How about you take a break, I know I've been running you ramped." She laughed and I shifted from foot to foot.

It was then that I realized, this was not working in my favor. Things were going downhill fast. Bella wasn't going to budge anytime soon, that much, I knew for a fact. Yet my heart was shifting, and then I finally understood what Jasper was going through. That was the first night I dreamed of Bella Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

EPOV

My morning was rather hectic. I awoke from my third dream about Bella Swan in a cold sweat. Why wouldn't that woman leave me alone, what was she doing inside my head at such an hour? Jasper had called me nonstop, begging me to tell Bella the truth.

"Think about the mental trauma Edward, we've already done enough damage to her psyche, this will just make things a million and one times worse." He pleaded.

"I have to get to work Jasper. Leave it alone and things will all work out. Don't worry."

"You reap what you sow Edward."

"Have you been talking to Alice about me? She said the exact same thing and guess what, it didn't affect me then either!" I slammed my car door and snapped the phone shut. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, not even my high maintenance and overbearing boss…no matter how attractive she was.

"Coffee, here." I didn't even let her speak as I picked up my list and walked out of her office.

"I thought you were supposed to be wooing her, not leaving her all alone in her office." Alice said without looking up from her desk.

"Since when do you care, I thought you were against this whole thing." I inquired.

"Yes, I am." She said firmly. "Still, since karma's probably going to bite you in the ass and make you fall in love, she likes freesias."

"I am not going to fall in love." I huffed. I was determined not to.

"Yeah right, you can't go two seconds without thinking about her, without seeing her smiling in your head. Face it Edward, you're falling, and you're falling hard." I shuddered.

"You don't know how wrong you are baby sister, I don't care, I'm just here to earn my paycheck."

"That's good to know Edward." Rosalie said with a grin. How long had she been standing there?

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist, it's not a big deal. I just came to see how things were progressing." She patted my head.

"Not at all Rosalie, Bella won't budge." Alice hissed.

"Well then, Edward will just have to try a bit harder to win her over. Have you tried flowers or chocolates?"

"I was just about to make a run to the flower shop downtown." I checked my watch.

"Be careful Edward, she likes to play hardball. You pushed her around once, I can't guarantee she won't push back." Alice warned me. Even in her current situation, she was still worried about me.

"He doesn't have anything to worry about, once a loser always a loser, the pantsuit doesn't change a ting." Rosalie grabbed me by the tie and yanked me out of the office.

"Edward, you need to keep Alice as far away from all of this as possible. She'll tell Jasper and I think he might just tell your boss. The less Alice knows, the better." She confided.

"I don't know, I've never kept secrets from my sister before."

"You didn't tell her you were bullying Bella Swan." I flinched. "Just as I thought. Get it done Edward and do it right."

"This isn't right Rosalie, you know I don't like all this sneaking around." I groaned.

"Listen, Bella will move on, she'll buy herself a Ferrari if she's so upset about loosing you."

"Bella would never buy a Ferrari, that's not her kind of car." I pointed out.

"Yes, because you know her so well." Rosalie stomped away from me. So now I was being required to keep my sister in the dark as well. Great, even more secrets.

BPOV

I came back from my lunch break to see a vase sitting on my desk. It was a beautiful arrangement of Freesias, my favorites. I searched for a card but found none. Even without it, I had little doubt on who had sent them.

"Alice, send your brother to my office." I said through the speaker.

"Will do."

Edward strutted in, the same crooked grin on his face as always.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked innocently.

"Listen Edward, this has got to stop. We are not in a relationship. Take your flowers and leave me alone." I shoved the vase into his hands.

"But they're a gift. Why would you want me to take them back?" he said rather coyly.

"Because we are not in a relationship, we aren't even friends." I snapped. Edward smirked and set the vase back on my desk before moving to the P.A. system.

"Alice, hold Bella's calls." He said.

"Um…will do?"

"Thank you." I glared at him but he ignored me and went to lock the door.

"Now why don't we discuss what this is really about. You can drop the shield now Bella." He whispered.

"There's no shield, you just need to stay out of my way."

"Or what, are you going to threaten me with the tazer again?" he breathed. I tried to take a step back but was met by the surface of my desk. I was trapped. This was wrong; Bella Swan was supposed to be in control.

"Don't cower away from me Bella, I promise I won't hurt you."

"Seriously, if this is about a rais-"

"This has nothing to do with money." He kissed me then and every little defense I had against him, it all shattered to pieces. Well…for that split second at least. There was a part of me that remained my calm and collected self, that remained rational. With all my might, I slammed my knee into Edward's crotch. He jumped backwards as if he'd been burned.

"That was assault."

"The kiss was sexual harassment." I countered.

"Not true, you enjoyed it so that doesn't count." He growled. I tapped my lips. On one hand, Edward had practically molested my mouth, on the other, he was the best assistant I'd had in years.

"Get out and maybe I won't fire you."

He grinned at that. "See, I knew you liked it."

"No. It's just good business." I kicked him out and sat back down. Was he right, had I enjoyed the kiss? '_Well duh! Why wouldn't you? It's not like you've seen any action in the last five or six years._' I thought. That was true. I didn't know what a good kiss was anymore except that Edward…well even with out experience, I could say he was exceptional in that field.

So was that why I anted to keep him around. Normally, I would have kicked him out and sued him for sexual harassment. Apparently, I was feeling extremely merciful. Now that was unlike me.

"So how was the make out session with my brother?" Alice asked once I walked out of the office.

"What make out session?" I tried to play dumb.

"You never ask me to hold calls." She blew me a kiss.

"Okay, so he kissed me. It wasn't a big deal." She grinned at me and then sighed.

"I wish you luck Bella. There are two outcomes to this. Either he can break your heart or he can heal it." she shrugged and went back to work. I had no intention of falling in love with Edward. What did he have that I could possibly want in a man? I could already tell that he probably wasn't good with kids, what would Cameron say of I brought a strange man home. There was no way he would accept him into the family. However, if Cameron did, he would accept him with his whole heart. Cameron was a very passionate boy. I groaned, this was not a good thing. Edward could worm his way into anyone's heart, maybe even mine.

"Miss Swan." He sat the files down in front of me.

"Good job, that's a personal best for you isn't it Edward?" he smirked.

"Yes I believe it is. Aren't you proud of me?" he smirked an leaned close to my face.

"Back away Edward, you know I hate it when you do these kinds of things." I growled.

"Yes and I've never understood why. You seem like a very reasonable girl." He smiled brightly and then we left. I wanted to kiss him, I really did. _Cameron_, I warned myself. I just had to think about him and I could remove the image of Edward's face from my mind.

EPOV

She glared haughtily at me and I roared at the challenge. I knew that I could get her to be mine with just one more kiss. All I had to do was get her to trust me again. That was all I had to do.

_Not today_, I thought. Bella would need some time.

"So, did you get any useful information?" Emmett asked when I arrived that night.

"No, I'm still working on it. Bella's trying hard not to fall to my charms." I set my coat down on his couch.

"Well then you need to work a little bit harder."

"You're wrong Emmett. Edward's forgetting one key figure in Bella's life who can make or break the relationship." Rosalie said snidely.

"And who might that be?" I asked.

"Did you know that Bella has a son? His name is Cameron." She said.

"Yeah, I had to set up a doctor's appointment for him. I think he has asthma or something." I said.

"Yes. He's Bella's pride and joy and he approves of you, so will she. Don't you know, the boy is the key."

"That's wrong. I can't go through her son to get to her, that's wrong. That would be manipulating a child." I said indignantly.

"And helping Emmett. He's just a kid, he'll get over it." she insisted. I wasn't so sure I could handle doing something like that to a kid, it wouldn't be his fault that he had gotten roped into this. I didn't want to do that. I never wanted to do that. That hadn't been the plan.

"I'm not sure I can go through with that, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Who's side ae you on, Jasper's? What are you a wuss like him too?" Rosalie looked like she was ready to slap me. No… I wasn't a wuss. And the kid didn't matter all that much…did he?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Would you like me to pick Cameron up from school?" I asked some weeks later. Bella looked frazzled.

"I can send a car to pick him up, he'll be fine." She said hastily.

"Wouldn't want to cause a stir now would we? I'll pick him up and bring him right back here. My car should be big enough to fit a cello." I smiled dazzlingly at her.

"Fine. But you can't fool Cameron, he's smarter than most people give him credit for." Bella warned me.

"Good to know, he's just like his mother then." I stroked her cheek and walked out the door. A chance to get the kid alone, this was the prime opportunity. I got in my car and the waited.

I knew who he was right off the back. The kid looked just like Bella. he had her eyes and her face only with pale blonde hair.

"Cameron!" I shouted through the window.

He looked towards me before pulling out an I-phone.

'_Really? The kid is what, 10? I don't even have an I-phone._' I thought suddenly irate.

"Hello Edward." He knocked on the door and I unlocked it. "Sorry, I had to call my mother to verify that I was being picked up by someone else." He smiled the same smile his mother also smiled.

"So, I hear you play the cello." It was a long drive and I wasn't in the mood for silence.

"Yes, I started a few years ago. It's fun for me." he said the smile dropping form his voice.

"What's wrong? Have I upset you?" I asked.

"No, I just usually don't like mom's assistants, they don't like me because they don't like my mom." He said quietly.

"Yes, your mother is a very interesting woman but I wouldn't quit my job for the world, being around her makes every day a surprise." He looked at me curiously.

"So do you like her?" he said bluntly.

"What do you mean, I love working for your mom." I grinned.

"Yes, but do you _like_ her. I bet you do. Your eyes glow when you talk about her, that's how dad used to look when he talked about her." his eyes darkened.

"Bella doesn't talk about your father with me, so I wouldn't know." I came to a red light and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel. "Do you want to get something to eat? I know you've been at school all day and you're probably hungry." I said.

"I'd have to call mom and ask her if that's okay, she's really particular about what I eat." He said with a smirk.

"That's almost a little too controlling don't you think?" I asked jokingly.

"It's just another way for her to show that she loves me by taking care of the way I eat. Personally, I appreciate the show of affection." He tapped his knee.

"Well then call her and we'll find a place. It's not like I took a lunch break today anyway so I could use a break."

"I understand. She likes to make her workers earn their money." He laughed and then settled back into his seat.

"Do you suffer from chronic mood swings? One second you're all cheery and the next, well you get all quiet."

"No, I'm just anxious to see my mother again, I don't like being away form her for this long." He admitted.

"That's not healthy Cameron; you're going to have to break away from your mom eventually, might as well start getting some independence now. When I was your age, I couldn't wait to get out of my mom's house." I warned him.

"She's all I have, Edward. I don't have friends like you probably do. I'm not a people person and people just pick on me all the time."

"It can't be that bad, it's character building."

"More like character destroying. I hate waking up everyday with nothing to look forward to that hell hole." He leaned against the window. "That's why I like music, it's the only friend I need."

"Cameron…" I stopped at a red light and cringed. He was such a good kid…such and honest little boy with enough resting on his shoulders. Could I really rip him apart just to get o his mom? '_Don't back down Edward, the kid will get over it._' I thought. Still, he was already so sad…

"You should talk to your mom, she can transfer you to some fancy private school while her lawsuit with the kids parents settles down." I suggested.

"Please, I already talked her out of the private tutor, why would I want to go to private school. That's pointless." He ran a nervous hand through his hair like I'd seen Bella do so many times and I sighed.

"So what are you doing to upset them, just don't do that and everything will go alright. That's generally how the whole shpeal works."

"Obviously you've never been bullied. They want to take away from you what you value most. They hated my mother because they were jealous she was so intelligent and they hate me because they're jealous that

I'm so talented with the cello. I refuse to give up my one and only love because someone hit me in the face." he asserted.

I thought about that. Yes, I had always despised Bella because she was so much smarter than me, that she scored one point higher on the ACT than I did. However, I wasn't jealous. Psh…I did not have insecurity issues...

….

….

Did I? no, that hadn't been it at all, Bella had just irked me because I had been top dog before she showed up. Wait…wasn't that basically jealousy?

"I something wrong Edward? Did I say something to upset you?" Cameron asked wistfully.

"No, you just said some things that made me think about my own childhood. I haven't been the nicest person."

"No one is perfect Edward." He was text his mom. I pulled over and waited for her response.

"She says it has to be a sit down place, no fast food or she'll castrate you." he sniggered.

"Why do I believe that?"

"Because it's true." He stuck his phone in his bag and resumed tapping his thigh.

"Great, there's a little Thai place that I know and it probably won't cost that much for both of us."

"Money's no object, I got my allowance on Monday."

"Five dollars aren't going to help us here." I pointed out.

"I get a thousand every month Edward. I generally don't spend it all on anything unless I really want something so I'm sure I'm covered." I felt my jaw dropped. Bella paid her son more than she paid me? What the hell was that?

"Well then, we're good." He looked in the backseat at his cello.

"Are you sure no one will steal it. It would be of no use to them unless they could actually play it." I laughed.

"I hope so." He got out of the car and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was only the that I noticed what he was wearing. He wore a black jacket with a black graphic tee underneath that said "Mozart" in elegant print and tight fitting jeans. Whenever I imagined Bella's son, I imagined crisp white dress shirt and tidiness, not the awkward Goth boy I saw in front of me. He shifted from foot to foot before walking into the restaurant.

BPOV

So Edward wanted to have a quick meal with my son. I hoped he knew what he was in for. Cameron happened to be very blunt when it came to some subjects and he didn't care how uncomfortable that made some people. I sat back in my chair and waited. I had told Edward to bring Cameron back to the office so we could ride back home together.

"Bella calm down. Cameron is just fine, you worry too much." Alice assured me.

"You know why I don't like leaving him alone with any man. Cameron doesn't even care anymore because he's so miserable." I put my head in my hands.

"He's miserable because the two of you don't talk about it. He's just suffering from anxiety if anything and latching onto anyone he thinks he can trust. Edward had that way with people." Alice explained.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't even trust Edward and I most certainly don't want Cameron to get too attached. Things could get ugly if that were to happen." I grimaced.

"Yeah, but sometimes you just have to take that risk. Edward's done some bad things but he would never hurt a child the way James did." She rubbed my back before leaving the room.

Edward and Cameron arrived about an hour later

"Hey mom!" Cameron came running towards me. Edward was hoisting the cello on his shoulders.

"Hey sweetie! How was school?" I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. He smiled brightly.

"School was the same as it's always been. It's Edward that I want to talk to you about." He took his instrument from Edward and then walked me into the office and closing the door.

"What about Edward, he isn't all that great you know." I said with a smirk.

"Maybe not. He is a little strange but he's perfect for you. I can tell."

"Yes, because you know everything Cameron. All of the secrets of the universe are crammed inside your skull." I laughed.

"Exactly which means you should not doubt me."

"Cam…I know you're still struggling with what happened with your dad but…Edward's not going too be able to just waltz in and replace him." I sighed.

"I don't want anyone to replace that man. No one could possibly be as evil as he was."

"Cameron." I stroked his cheek. I didn't like seeing him so bitter and hateful, even if I hated his father just as much for what he'd done to the two of us. I couldn't deny that Cameron had suffered a lot more than I had. James had just physically broken me whereas he'd mentally broken his son, leaving him confused on what a real father was. Edward wouldn't help his case at all, Edward would just hurt him, just like James had. I wrapped my arms around him and he rested his chin on my head.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again Cameron. No one."

"Edward doesn't want to hurt me but he sure wants something with you. He likes you, he just may not know it yet." He whispered. Cameron had never been wrong, and I didn't think he was wrong then.

**A/N: I've posted a picture (Hand Drawn) of Cameron on DeviantArt and I would appreciate it if you all would tell me what you think. I hope you like it because I had a lot of fun drawing it and I thrive off constructive criticism. Therefore, go look at it and leave me a review telling me what you think! The link is on my profile at tha bottom!**


	9. Notice Please Read

Notice!

**Sorry guys but I have finals all next week and have neglected to study due to the fact that I've been trying to come up with ideas for this story. Therefore, I'm so behind on my study schedule that it's not funny….so I'll be cramming for most of the weekend, and part of next week. I may get an update in on friday or saturday but don't count on it. I'll be back during the week of Christmas and the week after that because I'm on break and won't be swamped with schoolwork for 14-15 days. Hope you can wait a little while for me to get done with the stuff I need to. Sorry to disappoint anyone but I can't fail high school just yet. With lot's o love,**

**~ Itachi's Future Wife **


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, finals are over and I'm off from school for the next two weeks which means that I should be able to get plenty of writing up. I hope to finally reach 100 reviews with this story, that would be a huge milestone for me. Thanks for the good wishes I got and thanks for the feedback on my picture of Cameron, I should get pictures of other characters up soon. Also, I love it when you all contribute your ideas so if you think I should change something or you have a question, don't fudge the truth. I'm an understanding girl. Really hoping you all will enjoy this chapter because it took some time to write.**

* * *

Chapter 9

EPOV

"Edward?" I looked up. Bella and Cameron had vanished so quickly that I hardly knew the two of them were gone. I wondered what she could possibly want with me so quickly, while she was still with her son. I didn't have to worry about Cameron for long because he strolled out of Bella's office with a shy smile on his face.

"Good luck Edward." He whispered. I smiled back at him and walked into Bella's office. It was strange being in her office that day, like there was something different in the air.

"Close the door behind you Edward." She instructed. I did as I was told as she gestured to the chair in front of her desk. I nodded slowly and moved to sit in front of her. She looked me over critically as I sat down before speaking.

"It was very nice of you to pick up Cameron from school. Thank you." she said quietly.

"It was nice. He's a really good kid Bella. I had fun for the first time in a long time." I smiled truthfully.

"That's good. I understand that I haven't been entirely fair to you Edward."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. Was this her way of apologizing to me?

"I've been judging you on the way we were in high school, that was wrong of me. You're a different person now, I should have realized that." She said running a nervous hand through her hair. It was hanging down in soft waves again and I cringed in my chair. _Ignore it Edward, this was an important discussion_, I tried to tell myself.

"Bella, please, I understand why you aren't that fond of me, I wasn't all that nice to you in school. It was only reasonable for you to think that I was still the same jerk that I was back then." I grinned at her.

"Yes, but it was extremely judgmental of me and I'm not usually that way. I try to avoid judging people." She admitted.

"I still understand where you were coming from and I'm not mad." I couldn't look away from her face. She was flushed with embarrassment and…it looked good on her. I moved around in my chair some more, trying to refrain from attacking her. I wanted to kiss her…I wanted to kiss her bad.

"Bella please, maybe I should leave now. I still have work to do and you look tired. Maybe you should go home, I can finish things up here." She flushed again and stood.

"You're right, Cameron and I should probably head home. The stress isn't doing anything for me." she stood and began picking up her things. "Goodbye Edward, I'm glad we had this talk." She touched my shoulder lightly and walked out of the office. Her desk was right there, all the file cabinets that I would need. I stood and clicked off the light. There was always time, Emmett didn't need the files so quickly.

"Goodbye Edward, it was nice meeting you." Cameron called. I waved to him as he walked away with Bella. She was such a beautiful girl, why had I not noticed it before? She still looked _so_ good.

"Eyes in your sockets Edward, there are a lot of men who would do anything to be with her. You have a lot of competition and even now, you still aren't her favorite person in the world." Alice laughed.

"Oh, is that so?" I said quietly.

"I'm afraid so. You just need to wait it out a little bit longer. She adores you secretly, so secretly that she's not even sure of it herself. You aren't sure about how you're feeling about her either, this is new to both of you." she smiled at me knowingly.

"Yeah…I'm gonna head on out, I have a lot to think about tonight." I indeed had a lot to think about.

"Jasper's still open to having session's with you Edward, he said the guilt would trap you eventually." She was right. I laid in bed that night and though all about Bella and her son. His appearance in her life had only intrigued me more. Now I was seeing a whole new side of Bella. I had something new to add to the list. She was bossy and somewhat rude, she was eccentric and over reactive…but she was also loving and nurturing. She cared for her son just as adoptive parents had cared for me.

There was something about that that I found very attractive. Maybe it was just Bella period. My cell phone shook me from my thoughts and I groaned when I checked the caller ID. It was Rosalie, no doubt hounding me about my progress. How was I going to tell her that there was no progress with the files? I chose to answer, there was no point anymore.

I walked into work the next morning feeling particularly tired. I was late, I knew it. Bella would give me hell but it didn't matter. I had made up my mind about what I wanted.

"You're late-" she started, I slammed the door shut and walked behind her desk.

"Edward, what are you doing, did you get _any _sleep lat night?" she asked cautiously. I didn't have time to listen to her speak, I had to know if what I had thought about all night was true. I smashed my lips to hers. She stood frozen in shock for a few moments before finally kissing me back. My heart soared, this felt…it felt so right. Why had I not noticed all of this before? She licked my bottom lip hungrily and knotted her fingers in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and held her tight. She was perfect.

I pulled back slowly and looked her over.

"Edward…what in the world are you doing?" she demanded suddenly.

"Trying to figure out why I can't get you out of my head." I said shortly before pulling her backing into another heated kiss.

BPOV

I had no idea what was happening. Edward had seemed flustered when I'd seen him come in but not…not like this. I couldn't understand what was driving him to suddenly be so forward. He'd causally flirted with me before, stolen one single kiss but it hadn't been like this. This kiss was passionate, heated and powerful.

"Edward…" I whispered against his lips.

"Bella…" he held me for a few more seconds before finally letting me go.

"I should get to work now. I'm sorry to have gotten here so late, I had a lot to think about." He said quietly.

"I can believe it. I took guts to come in here without bring me my coffee. You're lucky I wasn't grumpier." I sighed contentedly and sat back down and my leather chair.

He looked me over and then smiled before heading out of the office. I leaned back in my chair and smiled to myself. How had this happened? How had I ended up in the arms of my enemy?

They were very nice arms though, I could feel the muscle through his shirt.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel weird about what happened between you and my brother or not." Alice said as I exited my office.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I denied.

"Oh yeah, so that grin you have on your face doesn't mean anything. You two probably attacked each other like animals. Imagine, two dominant personalities clashing against one another desperately fighting and giving into their attraction to one another." She smiled knowingly.

"Please keep this to yourself. The last think I need is McCarty knowing that I've got a weakness for one of his best friends." She nodded and went back to work. I grinned and went about my business. The day ended and I walked to the elevator. I couldn't wait to finally get home and see Cameron. He was fascinated by Edward and he would no doubt have more questions when I got home. Edward was waiting for the same elevator.

"Rough day?" I asked knowing all to well what he'd been up to. I'd purposely given him a butt-load of work just to keep him out of the office so I could think.

"Sleeping last night probably would have helped my cause. Sadly, it did not come easy." He admitted.

"What kept you up so late, you should probably try to eliminate the problem." I laughed.

"That would involve killing you, Bella." he said without humor.

"I'm what kept you up all night?" While I did find that slightly flattering, I still didn't like it. Edward still worked for me and an office flirtation with and assistant…I was above that. I walked into the elevator and turned my back to him.

The second the door closed, he hit the stop button on the elevator.

"I know you've been avoiding me. The question is, why?" he asked.

"Because you and I should not be together. It isn't ethical and you know it."

"You own this place, its not like you can get in trouble." He backed me into on of the walls.

"That's not what I'm worried about Edward. That has never been the problem. The problem is the fact that I can't stand you." I lied.

"You kissed me back." He growled.

"It was mistake."

"Then kiss me now. Kiss me and prove to me that you don't have feelings for me. prove to me that you really believe this is a mistake." I slapped him hard across the face.

"You don't command me Edward, I am not a dog."

"I never said you were. I'm just trying to find the truth. I think that you're lying to yourself." He rubbed his cheek lightly and then smiled.

"Leave me be." I hissed.

"How can you sit back and try to deny the spark that is so clearly evident between us." he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm only asking for one little kiss." He lightly pressed his lips to mine and I caved. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Damnit…why do you do this to me?" I requested.

"Because you do the same thing to me while I'm trying to sleep. Figured I should return the favor." He kissed my lips again and the restarted the elevator.

"Your friends won't like this." I reminded him.

"That's why they aren't going to know. The less people that know, the better." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." I rested my head against his chest. "So much about this is wrong. I never imagined that I would ever end up like this, with you."

"The feeling is mutual." He said quietly. The elevator stopped and we disentangled ourselves from each other's arms.

"I'll see you on Monday, love." he kissed my cheek before sauntering over towards his Volvo. I climbed into my own car and sighed. This was wrong, on so many different levels was it wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

BPOV

That's pretty much how things went on from then. When I arrived at work, Edward was waiting for me in the elevator. We spent about 10 minuets in there every morning. My office was also one of the houses of our affair. The door, shut, the blinds drawn…no one on the outside knew.

Well, except for Alice of course. She constantly teased me about the matter, she found my attraction to her brother extremely ironic seeing as I had hated him in the beginning.

"Thinking about something?" his velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Yes actually. I have a lot on my mind. Executives often do." I laughed. The door was closed so we didn't have to pretend to hate each other anymore.

"Pulling the executive card again, I thought we'd moved past that." he was laughing with me.

I started to work again while he looked through the filing cabinets.

"Any progress on the McCarty takeover?" he asked casually.

"Still no, I may have to wait until William dies after all." I remarked reading over one of my employees proposals.

"I still say that you work too hard, Emmett isn't going to give up." he sighed.

"It's either I take over or I run him out of business. Either way, I still control the fate of that company. Emmett just needs to accept that fact." I hated having this conversation with him, it always got too personal.

"I believe you but…don't you think Emmett deserves his shot. He wants to prove that he can control his father's company, that he can live up to his father's legend." Edward closed the filing cabinet and walked over to my desk. He moved a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Don't try to woo me into giving you what you want, I thought we'd already established that that doesn't work." He smirked at me.

"That wasn't what I was intending at all Bella." kissed me then.

"Edward, I have work to do…" I panted against his lips.

"I'm sure your boss wouldn't mind all that much. She would understand." He said huskily.

"Miss Swan, someone is here to see you." Alice's voice sliced right through the tension of our little moment.

"Who is it Alice." I said sharply, I hadn't been expecting anybody.

"It's James." She said quietly, knowing that I would be upset.

"Tell him that he isn't welcome here." I growled into the microphone.

"He has Cameron with him." I shot out of my seat at that. What could James be doing with my son. He wasn't allowed to see Cameron at school, I had taken him off the list.

"Cameron!" I shouted as I ran out of my office.

"Mom!" he rushed past James to stand behind me. I glared at him from across the room.

"Still a momma's boy I see. Really Cameron, seems like you would have gotten past that by now, you're almost fourteen years old." James said condescendingly.

"Don't you dare speak to him, how dare you even go near my son!" I screamed at him. Edward grabbed my shoulders to keep me from launching at him.

"It's not my fault that teachers don't keep up with their kids in field trips. Really Bella, didn't you look into the school before you sent him there." Cameron shivered behind me. even though he matched James in height, whenever he w as around him, he felt like a small child again.

"Alice, call the police. I want him out of my sight and now." I snapped at her. She didn't even flinch as she lifted the phone to her ear and dialed security.

"Bella, I just came to see the two of you, you never call me." he sat down at an empty desk.

"Why would I want to speak to you you sick twisted-"

"Bella." Edward whispered in my ear as he tried to calm me down. He didn't want a fight to break out.

"Are we calling each other names now? I would have believed that someone with as much class as you would more class than that." James said. Where in the world was the security Alice had called.

"It's a shame really, how easily I was able to grab Cameron. Seems like his teachers would have called you by now. Then again, you always were quiet, maybe they don't even know you exist." Cameron was still shaking.

"I will have you locked up for kidnapping."

"It's not kidnapping if he was given to me."

"You snatched him off the street."

"No, I walked up to one of the teachers and asked if I could take _my_ son home. Honestly, I have more sense than that."

"Then violating a restraining order."

"Ooh, prison for thirty days. I'm so afraid." He stood up and walked towards the elevator.

"I do hope that you remember to call me Bella, I do grow so lonely without your company."

"Stay away from my son!" Edward tightened his hold on my shoulders.

"We'll see." With that, he was gone.

"Mom, it was Mrs. Stanley, she didn't even care if he took me." that bitch of an English teacher had never liked me. I had fired her husband.

"Bella." Edward pulled me back into his office and then went to go get Cameron. Cameron was crying as Edward sat him down in the chair in front of my desk.

"This isn't right, he isn't allowed to touch my son, he knows that!" I screamed.

"Bella calm down, don't stress yourself out." he said as he tried to tend to Cameron. He was sobbing loudly, his body shaking.

"Cam," I walked over to him and stroked his hair. This was what I'd been trying to avoid. I hated it when Cameron got upset. His father was the number one thing that made him upset.

"I g-got so s-scared. I d-didn't th-think I would s-see you again." he cried.

"I know. However, you're here now, you're safe. And I'm pulling you out of that school whether you like it or not. It isn't safe there for you." I kissed his cheek and continued to stroke his hair.

"I'll go get him some water." Edward said quietly excusing himself from the room.

"He's going to kill me, I know he is." Cameron said quietly as I wiped his tears away.

"He isn't going to kill you. I won't let him." I hugged him tight. Edward brought him a cup of water and he took a nice long sip.

"Would you like me to get you something else?" I noticed he was talking more so to Cameron than to me.

"No thank you. I'm sorry you had to do anything at all, Edward." He replied quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you had to go through that, both of you." he looked towards me.

"I'll be alright, I should probably get Cameron home, he needs to rest before he has a panic attack." I picked up my purse.

"You can't leave him there alone Bella, he might come back."

"I didn't plan on leaving him alone. I'll stay with him." I fumbled around for my car keys. It was then that I noticed my hands were shaking. Edward snatched them from my fingers and hid them in his pocket.

"You shouldn't be driving in your state of mind. You're practically in shock and that could be dangerous for _both_ of you." he refused to give me back my keys.

"I need to get Cameron home and you won't stop me." I said defiantly.

"I know. I'll drive you. don't worry Bella." he lifted Cameron up and then walked the two of us to his elevator.

"Edward, really, I can drive myself. I don't need your help. Just give me my keys and I'll take Cameron home so he can rest. You don't even know where I live." I growled at him.

"I do so. I'm your assistant remember." He took my hand and then opened the passenger side door for me. "Get inside and enjoy the ride. The quicker you say yes, the quicker Cameron can finally get home." I looked back to my son. He was shaking.

"Alright, just drive fast." I sat down on the leather seat and waited for Edward to start the car.

"Don't worry, I'll get you there in record time." he smiled and then we were off. I heard Cameron whimpering in the backseat and I almost cried myself. I hadn't been able to protect him from James and I couldn't protect him then. What was I going to do?

"It isn't your fault." Edward said as if he had read my mind.

"It's fine. I'm alright." I said quietly. Edward would get me home and then everything would be alright.

"You aren't alright, I know you aren't. it's written all over your face," he said darkly. He pulled up to the gates of my home.

"I thought you would have lived in some little cottage in the hills. Guess if I had your kind of money, I would have sprung for the mansion as well." He chuckled. I liked my home. Sure, it was rather _large_ for two people but I planned on getting remarried some day. What was the harm of thinking ahead?

Edward opened his door before coming to get me.

"I don't think he'll be able to walk." He commented as he opened Cameron's door.

"I know, I'll call one of my workers." I hit a couple of buttons on the keypad on the gates and they opened.

"No it's fine, I can carry him myself." Edward lifted Cameron up into his arms with ease and the walked with me to the front door.

"I'll take you up to his room, he'll feel better after he sleeps for a while." I said as we climbed up the main steps. He followed me in silence. I stopped in front of the double doors to his bedroom. They swung right open and Edward walked inside. Cameron's room was painted in shades of silver and blue. His bed sheets were black silk with a navy blue comforter. Edward laid him down and then pulled the comforter over him. Cameron was already asleep.

Edward and I walked out of Cameron's room and down the hall to on of the parlors.

"If you don't mind me asking, why is Cameron so afraid of his father?" he asked quietly. I had one of the maids pour us some tea; I needed something to calm my nerves.

"I wondered when you were going go ask. Cameron is…he's just afraid and to tell you the truth, he's right to be. James was an _evil_ man. Sure, he did a lot of awful things to me but what he did to Cameron was a thousand times worse." I shuddered as I thought about it. "James molested Cameron."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

I froze. How was I supposed to respond to that? How could anyone hurt someone as calm and as kind as Cameron? Then I realized…I was no better. Sure, I had never laid a hand on Cameron, but I was planning to ruin him mentally.

"Bella…" I stood abruptly.

"I know, it's a lot to take in. I'm sorry that I told you." she took a slow sip of her tea.

"That's not what I meant. It's just, I can't imagine someone doing something like that to Cameron. He's such a nice boy." My fist clenched. I couldn't do it, that was final.

"Well not everyone is as nice as you are." That hit me even harder.

"Please don't say that. I'm not nearly as nice as you make me out to be." I said quietly. The look on her face didn't change.

"Edward, I can't lie, you're a good man, better than I thought at first. you've changed." She honestly believed that I wasn't as sick and twisted as her ex-husband. _No No No!,_ my mind kept screaming. It wasn't supposed to work, she was supposed to be in love with me, not the other way around.

Was that why I felt so different around her, was I in love? No, that couldn't have been it. There had to be another _logical_ explanation that didn't involve me falling head over heels for my insane boss.

"Edward, I know you're confused, I'm confused too." she whispered finally getting to her feet.

"And you're supposed to be the smart one." I laughed without humor.

"Please try to be serious." She reached out and touched my cheek. "This is something that's really been bothering me. Edward, if you are not really serious about this, then maybe you should leave."

"Bella, I don't know how I feel, I'm confused. But I know I don't really want to loose you. Not now." I whispered wrapping her in my arms.

"You don't have to." she rested her head on my chest and I sighed. Why did this have to be so damn wrong? I should have told her then, I should have told everything that I was feeling, everything that I had done to her. But I was selfish, I knew that. I wanted her for my own even if it meant I was going to hurt her. I would just end up hurting Cameron to.

"Edward, you went away again." she was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something." I said softly. We heard a soft tune drifting into the parlor.

"Sounds like Cameron woke up. I should go see him." she took a step back from me and left. I plopped down on one of the chairs and held my hands. I was such a bad person, I was being a child, I needed to finally man up and say no. I didn't want this anymore.

I dialed my cell phone. Rosalie picked up on the first ring.

"What is it Edward?" she snapped angrily. I could hear Emmett in the background.

"We need to talk. Tonight, it's important." I growled at her. This had to end.

"Fine, but for now, leave me the hell alone." The line went dead. I snapped the phone shut and stood up.

I walked out of the parlor to see Cameron resting his head on Bella's chest. His breathing was labored but at least he wasn't in tears anymore. That had been a nightmare.

"Hello Edward, I'm sorry you had to see me that way." He breathed deeply and nuzzled himself even closer to his mother.

"Why should you be sorry, you've been through a lot today." I put my hands in my pockets and waited. It felt wrong to intrude on such a tender family moment.

"Would you like me to step out Bella?" I asked softly.

"You don't have to but if you wish, go ahead." She didn't seem to want me to leave.

"I want you two to have your time together. He needs you more than I do right now." I blew her a kiss and walked towards my car.

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow Edward." She called from the porch. I hadn't even realized that she was following me.

"See you then Bella." I smiled and waved at her. as I climbed into the car, I missed her already.

"Rosalie." I greeted her with disdain.

"How are you Edward, Rosalie said it sounded rather urgent on the phone." Emmett said with his same goofy grin. I couldn't imagine how he was going to take the news. Rosalie got us a table at one of her favorite restaurants. We were seated almost immediately meaning I had no time to think about what I wanted to say or how I wanted to say it.

"Now what appears to be the problem Edward?" she asked after ordering and apple martini. I closed my eyes.

"I can't do it anymore, I can't hurt Bella or her son." There was a weighted pause.

"You have got to be kidding me. Really Edward, since when did you get a conscience?" she crossed her arms at me. it must have showed on my face because recognition suddenly dawned with her.

"So _that's _what this is about. You're in love with her." she sneered knowingly.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. But she and her son have been through enough and I'm not willing to cause them anymore heartache." I twisted my napkin in my hands and waited for her response.

"You are such a fool. What will she say when she finds out that all you wanted to do was cause her pain again Edward? If Jasper doesn't tell her, don't you think that I will?" she snarled.

"She'll never believe you Rosalie, she hates you." I tried to sound convincing but I didn't even believe my own voice.

"Listen Edward, if you don't want me to screw up your little play dates with Bella, you'll get those files for Emmett."

"Rosie…" Emmett didn't seem to like her little threat.

"Hush, I'm negotiating with him." she laughed quietly.

"Rosalie, please don't do this. You don't understand. Cameron needs stability in his life more now than ever. I couldn't betray either of them. They're two very good people." I tried to reason with her.

"Edward shut up. You've already betrayed her, I'll tell her and she'll be even more miserable." She threatened.

"Fine…I'll get your stupid files but you promise to leave Bella and Cameron alone!" I stood and then…well I really don't know what came over me but I threw my drink on her and walked out of the restaurant. Rosalie was still the same bitch she'd always been. Why hadn't I noticed that before? She was evil and I guess, in my head I always knew it but refused to do anything about it. I had been just as evil as she was.

Bella was waiting for me the next morning. She smiled that same lazy smile before kissing me lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry you had to leave last night, that was the last thing I wanted." she said brightly.

"So you missed me? That's good to know. Is Cameron doing any better?" I asked as I hit the button for the top floor in the elevator.

"Yes, he's much calmer now but he's still afraid. I told him that the panic room is always open to him."

"Panic room."

"I used it when I first moved away from James. I was prone to panic attacks." She admitted. I cringed. Once again, she was telling me secrets that I didn't deserve to know. I didn't deserve her at all.

"I got your coffee." I handed her the cup and the two of us walked towards her office.

"Thank you Edward, but I need you to do a few things for me today." She handed me a stack of files and I went to work.

"What's bothering you Edward? You seem upset." Alice asked confusedly. She stood in front of me and blocked my path.

"Rosalie is threatening to tell Bella unless I do what she wants me to. I can't loose Emmett's friendship but I can't loose Bella either. I think I'm in love with her." I confessed.

"Then tell her yourself. She'd rather hear it from you than from Rosalie. It would hurt her more if she found out that you had kept this secret from her all along. What would Carlisle? Maybe you should talk to him, get his perspective on things.

That was a reasonable idea. I trusted Carlisle with my life. He would know what to do.

"Thank you Alice, I'll do that. Maybe he can give me an idea on how to stop this before it gets bad. And I know it will." I patted down my shirt and walked into Bella's office. Maybe I could ask for some leave time. Who knows, she might want to go with me. I doubted Cameron had ever seen where Bella came from. She ran out of Forks so quickly.

"Edward, have you finished filing those documents?" I heard Bella call.

"Not yet, but I should be done in a few moments." Yes…it was a brilliant idea. I could have Bella to myself, ask Carlisle for his advice and potentially tell Bella then and there where there was no Rosalie to influence her.

Cameron already liked me, he already trusted me, he never had to know about the things I had done. He was such a good kid, maybe…

Ugh! Why did Bella affect me this way? Now I was thinking about a family, a future with both of them. I still barely even knew her.

"Is something wrong Edward, you have that far away look in your eyes again." Bella was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Yes, I just came up with a brilliant idea." I said.

"And what might that be? I'm a little afraid of your bright ideas to tell the truth." She giggled.

"Yeah, but this is more so for Cameron than it is for you. He needs to get away for a while and well…there's a discussion that I need to have with my father. I figured that you hadn't showed Cameron the wonders of Forks and maybe…maybe you'd like to join me." I requested tentatively. I wanted her to know that it was open for her to say know.

"Well I wish that you would have picked a better spot like Paris or maybe Milan. But Cameron has never met Charlie and I'm sure he would like that. He needs a peaceful environment right now and there's no place more peaceful than Forks." She smiled brightly all of the sudden.

"Then it's settled. You, Cameron, and I will head out to Forks say around, next week. That should give me time to set up a flight schedule and everything." I couldn't help but smile myself. She was still so beautiful.

"You look dazed." She laughed.

"Just a little bit. That happens when I'm exposed to you for prolonged amounts of time." I too her hand in mine and lifted it to my lips.

"Maybe you shouldn't overexpose yourself then."

"I'm afraid I can't stay away from you now Bella, I'm just that selfish." I kissed her hand and then led her back to her office. We had a lot of…_catching up_ to do.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

BPOV

I stepped off the plane into the Seattle airport somewhat confident. However, as soon as I looked around, I realized how awful it all really was. I was so close to home, so close to seeing _Charlie_ again. And worse, I was mysteriously reappearing with the thirteen year old grandson he never knew. Cameron was ecstatic at the thought of a get away. He was even more pleased to find out that Edward would be joining us. Well, not for the flight. Until Edward was handed his parents fortune, he was flying coach while Cameron and I flew First Class.

"Mom stop worrying, you don't need to be afraid after all, he is your father. He's bound to still love even after all that you've put him through. Just think, you've given him the grandson he's always wanted." I groaned. Why hadn't I told Charlie sooner? No doubt he would've wanted to meet Cameron.

"How was the flight on your end?" Edward asked as he finally returned from baggage claim.

"Calming. I forgot how much I enjoyed flying. The wine was excellent."

"Ah, wine. They didn't have wine where I was sitting." He was smirking.

"Well maybe if you ask nice enough, I'll give you a raise and you can afford first class." I grinned wickedly at him and he sighed in defeat.

"If the two of you are done flirting, can we go now? You know I detest crowds." Cameron shuffled from foot to foot as he waited impatiently for Edward and me to follow.

"Alright, we're coming, just hold on a little bit." I hoisted my bag over my shoulder and we followed my extremely overexcited son to the exit.

"This is a good thing, maybe things won't be awkward between he and Charlie if he's already open-minded about the subject." Edward said hopefully. He hailed down a cab and began putting our bags in the trunk.

"I'll sit up front so you two can have the back to yourselves." He pointed to Cameron and me.

"That's a very nice offer but I don't thing you and mom would be able to stand it if you were away from each other for too long." Cameron snickered. He climbed into to front seat to let Edward and I share the back. I made a mental note to strangle him when I got the chance.

Edward pulled me into the back seat and kissed my cheek. We had never been extremely open with our affections in front of Cameron but he knew all to well what went on between us. He knew that Edward and I spent a rather large amount of time together behind closed doors.

"So what…family vacation or something?" the cab driver asked in a gruff voice.

"Sort of I guess, more like a vacation to see family." Edward's hand never left mine.

"That's always good." The cab driver didn't really seem to care at all.

"Mom, do you really think Charlie will like me. You said he likes sports, I hate sports." Cameron asked suddenly worried.

"I'm sure he'll love you. What's not to like, you're a great kid Cameron." I smiled lovingly at him. About and hour later, we stopped in front of Charlie's house.

Cameron unloaded his cello with extreme caution and care.

"Why do you take that thing everywhere? Really Cameron, could you have picked a smaller instrument to play?" I joked.

"Size isn't what matters, it's whether you put your heart in your music, that you meld with the instrument to make beautiful music." He sounded so serious that I couldn't respond.

"It's good that you feel so strongly about your music Cameron, that's how I was when it came to my piano." Edward said equally as serious.

"Before we get into all this talk about music, let's get rid of this first hurdle." I squared my shoulders as I looked towards Charlie's front door. He wasn't home or the cruiser would have been waiting outside.

I walked up to the porch and fumbled under the doormat. Even after years of me telling him to move his spare key, it was still there. I unlocked the door and walked inside. I sighed at the thought, Charlie never changed. The room still looked exactly the same.

"He lacks taste, that I can already tell." Cameron said as he set down his cello.

"It isn't nearly as bad as I could be, he could be mixing complementary colors." I pointed out.

"This is nearly as atrocious."

"Damn rich people." Edward huffed under his breath.

"There's nothing wrong with being wealthy Edward. It's what you do with your money that counts." Cameron smiled brightly and stood on his toes to pat Edward's head.

"We aren't staying here are we mom? The color scheme is really bothering me. I don't think that I can handle it."

"No, were staying at a Hilton in Port Angels." I said still in a bright mood. That was until I heard the front door unlocking.

"_HIDE!!!_" I shrieked. Edward and Cameron dove behind couches and inside closets. I had almost made it to the kitchen when the front door swung open.

"Really Billy, he needs to stop moping, she isn't coming bac-" Charlie looked up to see me standing there.

"Hi dad…" I said rather timidly. He still frightened me at my age.

"Bella…" he gasped.

"Yeah…I was in the neighborhood, figured I'd stop by and say hi. You know, for old time's sake."

"_You_ were in this neighborhood? Don't you live in like Park Avenue or something." Okay…so that was a low blow.

"No, but I really wanted to come and see you , you are my father after all." I opened my arms as if to give him a hug when I realized he wasn't alone. Billy Black and another woman that I didn't know. They looked just as shocked as Charlie did.

"Okay, so maybe I should have called first, I didn't think that you'd have a previous engagement, it was wrong of me to assume." I was trying to get rid of some of the some of the tension, I had to get him ready for the news that I was 13 years overdue in telling him.

"Why are you here?" he demanded suddenly. Now _that _hurt. I mean, wasn't there a nicer way of asking?

"Well excuse me. I'll vet my things and be on the first flight back to New York, you won't have to worry." I flattened my skirt and then stood up tall. I was a woman with dignity.

"No, that's not what I meant. I don't want you to leave, I'm just wondering why you're _here_ exactly. You haven't set foot in Forks since you first left." That was true, I left Forks and tried my hardest to never look back. If my father wanted to see me, he'd have to come to New York to come and find me.

"I'm sorry Charlie, a lot of things happened at once and I haven't been able to get back. I have a company to look after and someone else is relying on me as well." I said waving my hand in the air dismissively.

"Right, you have all that money but you can't even look after your own father." The woman sneered.

"Sue please, this is between Charlie and his daughter, we'll wait in the other room." Billy tugged Sue along from his wheel chair and led her to the kitchen. The closet door shook for a few seconds and I silently begged Cameron to stay still. Sue and Billy didn't seem to notice though, and if they did, they didn't say anything.

I sat down on the couch and my father joined me. I hoped that he couldn't hear Edward breathing behind it as I could.

"Dad I'm sorry, I just…life got in the way. Things just kept on happening to get in the way. I'm screwing with valuable time by being here as of right now." I wanted to cry.

"Bella, you know I've always cared about you and I'm happy to see you but I just wish that you would come to see me more often." He said sadly.

"That's completely my fault. I never made time to come and see you, that was wrong. Still I have my reasons, I just never knew how to explain them to you." I sighed deeply. "Cameron, you can come out of the closet now." I waited patiently as Cameron finally worked up to nerve to step out of the closet. He looked just as nervous as I was.

"Dad, this is Cameron. He's my son." I introduced him quietly. Charlie looked dumbstruck for a few moments and then his face turned beet ed. Great, he was angry.

"You-You've kept this from me? What in the world were you thinking? That I wouldn't want to know my own grandson? Why would you do this to me?" he stood abruptly and I heard Edward's breath quicken. He was wondering whether he would have to defend me soon.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. But I did what I though was best. It may not have been but I followed my instinct. I'm sorry that you had to suffer for it." I rubbed the back of my head and then beckoned for Cameron to come forward. He rushed to my side and looked at Charlie warily.

"Hullo.." he said unsure of what you're supposed to do when you meet your grandfather for the first time. Charlie's face softened as he took in his grandchild's timid expression.

"Well I'm sorry that we haven't met before now…do you eat at all boy, you look like a bean pole!" Cameron laughed at that and instantly, all tension melted. They were going to get along just perfectly. I was out of the water for now.

"Charlie, why is there a man behind your couch?" and just like that, Sue had pushed me right back in.

"My fault again…" I raised my hands in my defense. "He chose his own hiding spot." Edward finally stood up and smiled sheepishly at everyone.

"Nice day to hide behind a couch don't you all think." He laughed without humor.

"This is Edward. He joined Cameron and I for our trip. He has business in Forks as well." I explained.

"Oh I'm sure he has a lot of _business_ to handle with you." Sue sneered as she reentered the front room.

"It's not like that. We just caught a ride together." Edward was getting nervous.

"And how long did she ride you, oh excuse me, I mean ride _with _you?" Damn you Sue! Edward and I both blushed.

"Maybe I should call a cab and get over to Carlisle's place. Goodbye Bella." Edward rushed out of Charlie's house leaving me to fend for myself. Dinner with the family was going to be awful. Well at least, things couldn't get any worse.

"Hey Charlie, I picked up the fish you wanted." I stood corrected, things could get much, much worse. Jacob Black, one of my many ex-boyfriends stepped into the front room. Recognition showed on his face.

"Bells, is that you?" Yes, much, much worse.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

EPOV

The cab came and got me quickly so I didn't have to sit on Charlie's porch for a very long time. I was anxious to see my father. I need to sort out things quickly so I could set up my next move. The quicker I figured out how I really felt about Bella, the quicker I could get my confession out of the way.

I shoved my bags into the new cab and got inside. I already missed having her beside me, it just wasn't the same. The cab driver was rather quiet, obviously having picked up on my mood.

"This the place?" I looked up to see that we had stopped, right in front of my parents place.

"Yeah, thanks." I sifted through my wallet and handed him the money. He put it in the metal box in the front of the car. I smiled and climbed out of the car. I was happy to be home. It was dark though, Esme and Carlisle were probably asleep, there was no point in waking them while I could just open the front door myself. I pulled out my key ring and opened the door to the house. I'd just stay in my old room and see them in the morning. That would be a nice surprise. I was tired anyway.

As I climbed up the main staircase and down the hall on the third floor, I wondered if Cameron would have been more comfortable in a house like this. It was nice enough. There were no mismatching colors to make him nauseous, Esme would have never allowed it. Great, I was thinking about the prospect of a family again. I had to face facts, Bella wasn't the type of woman to want to settle down with a man to raise a family. She was too power hungry. I couldn't deny how much that attracted me, a woman who knew what she wanted in life.

I opened the door to my bedroom and plopped my suitcase down. Maybe sleep would help. I fell back on my gold bedspread and prayed for a dreamless night. Dreams about Bella always made me wake up in a cold sweat.

As usual, my prayer were ignored. I tossed and turned as Bella's sweet smiled entered my mind. Only this time, she was not alone, Cameron stood next to her along with another girl. She was beautiful with brown hair and green eyes. I didn't recognize her, I had never seen her before. Not in the office, not around Bella at all. She was a mystery to me.

I turned the image over in my mind but she didn't register anywhere. My eyes snapped open. I couldn't handle the dreams. I didn't like the confusion. It was around 5 a.m. Carlisle would be getting up so he could get to the hospital in time. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stretched my arms high into the air. I hadn't changed out of my clothes from the day before so I was still dressed in jeans and tee-shirt. Bella said she liked me in casual clothing, I made a mental note to where jeans more often.

I heard an alarm going off somewhere which meant it was time for Carlisle to wake up. I waited a few moments until I heard the sound of his feet padding close to my door. I swung it open and stood in front of him. My father froze in shock for a few moments before his eyebrows rose.

"Well you always did know how to make an entrance." He said carelessly shuffling past me.

"Nice to see you again too." I laughed. My father wasn't one to change.

"You might want to tell Esme that you're here now so you don't give her a heart attack. That's the last thing we need right now." Carlisle walked to the refrigerator to get himself some breakfast.

"I had to talk to you so I came here. I didn't want to call you all the way to New York." I shrugged sitting down at the island.

"What was so important that you came all the way back home?" he asked surprised.

"I need your advice on something, a woman." I stuttered out.

"You came all the way to Forks just to ask for my advice on a woman? What in the world were you thinking?" he demanded.

"Yes! I have no idea what I'm doing with her! I've never been so confused by another individual in my life!"

He looked me over skeptically before finally sighing and sitting down.

"Well it must have been important. Please, go on." He waved his hand for me to begin. So I told him everything, about Bella, Cameron, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and even about Alice. I didn't realize how upset and angry I was until I finally got it all out. Carlisle didn't interrupt until I finished. He sighed deeply again ran hand through his blonde hair. I had picked the habit up from him.

"Well you have quite a problem. What are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. That's why I came to you." he didn't seem to understand the entire point of me showing up in the first place.

"What do you expect me to say. Give the exact directions to making everything right? There is no exact way to fix this Edward. All I can say is that you need to tell Bella the truth. Once you do that, Rosalie and Emmett won't be a problem. You won't have anything to worry about because she'll have heard it from you. Cameron deserves to know what's going on between you and his mother since the two of them are so close. If you want Bella to trust you, you have to get him to trust you." I nodded my head as I thought. Everybody had told me that Cameron was the way to Bella's heart.

But he had been hurt so much by his father. I was another man obviously in love with his mother selfishly getting his hopes up of a fantastic happy ending. It would crush him to tell the truth.

"Just think what it would do to him to find out from someone like Rosalie, it would hurt him even more." Carlisle pointed out.

"You're probably right. I just, I don't know how to tell him this sort of thing. It would probably break his heart. He has a very delicate self-esteem." I said gloomily.

"Sometimes you have to crush someone's self-esteem first in order to build it back up. If he really has faith in you, then he'll help you push through this."

"That can not possibly be the way to fix things. Why would I want to crush him, that would make everything worse!" I said angrily.

"Things usually get worse before they get worse. You entered your relationship with negative intentions and now you have to pay the price for your actions." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was the most understandable thing in the world.

"So now you know what you should do. Go to her. Talk things out. I've found that bringing flowers and or chocolates to a discussion like that never hurt. In your case, you should take some tissues as well."

"Not necessary, Bella isn't one to cry. But if you know a good flower shop, I could use some recommendations." I said darkly.

"You'll get through this Edward, you're a strong man." He rubbed my shoulder comfortingly and went about his breakfast business. That was what I would do…I would get Bella some flowers, take her out somewhere private and we could talk about everything. Maybe she wouldn't get mad at all, maybe everything would work out just fine.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning in my old bedroom. I covered my mouth to stifle a scream. How in the hell had I ended up in that room with two arms wrapped around me?

I struggled and squirmed until I wiggled my way out of his arms. He was still asleep so I could get a look at his face. Jacob Black…I hadn't drank at all the night before so why didn't I remember falling asleep with him? I nudged him with my foot until he fell out of the bed.

"What are you doing in my bedroom?!" I shrieked.

"I brought you into your room last night, you fell asleep on the couch and well, I just decided not to wake you up." he smiled lazily at me.

"I swear, if you tried anything, my lawyers will have you for dinner."

"Oh, gonna sick your bulldogs on me? Wow Bella, never thought you'd submit to the stereotype of a woman with money. But alas, here we are."

"Asshole. Where's my son?" I looked around. Cameron would have no doubt had a terrible night. Sue had made it incredibly awkward for him. She kept making snide little remarks about my being a single mom.

I ran down the steps to see Cameron eating cereal.

"Hi mom, finally awake? How come you don't buy frosted flakes, I like them."

"Because they do nothing for your health and brain development." I said shortly after taking a seat.

"You say that about all the cool foods."

"Are you saying that steamed halibut is not a cool food? It's delicious." I pulled a bowl over and poured myself some cereal.

"Steamed halibut is boring. I wish we could have the food the kids at school eat."

"That's the stuff that kills you in the long run."

"So does Smirnoff Vodka."

"Cameron."

"I know, shut up." he laughed and pushed his bowl away from him.

"Take it to the sink, there's no maid here." I said through a spoonful of cereal.

"Well that's a drag. Does Charlie have a music room?"

"No, just play in the living room."

"But that rooms for living, not for music." He protested.

"You aren't in Kansas anymore bub, I've spoiled you."

"No. If I was spoiled, I'd be in private school. I just like it when things have labels." He tapped his lip thoughtfully before standing up and taking his bowl to the sink.

"I think I will go play now, maybe this nightmare will end soon. That lady Sue scares me." he skipped into the living room and was gone. My head fell to the kitchen table. Where was Edward with his magic lips when I needed them most? It was sad how much I missed his calming words and comforting glances. I heard Cameron begin to play in the other room, it was a soft tune. He never played exciting music, just slow melodies. Strangely enough, I preferred it that way.

"When do you think Charlie is coming back?" he asked over the music.

"After we leave for our hotel, I can't be trapped in these walls again. It's like being in a prison all over again." I stood and walked into the living room to sit on the couch and watch him play. It had always entranced me. It was as if the bow was an extension f his arm, he played with such ease.

"So Cameron, you like music." Jacob said from the doorway. He smiled at my son a little too warmly.

"I think that's quite obvious." Cameron growled. I looked at him in alarm. It was then that I realized that Sue, Jacob, and even Billy had overlooked one thing as they insulted me. I had another fighter in my side of the ring and if he was anything like me, they'd sure as hell better watch out.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

EPOV

I picked up a bouquet of freesias and then a box of the best chocolates I could find in Port Angels. I looked around for several hours until I found something suitable for Bella. She was a refined woman with refined taste. You don't give a queen Hershey's chocolate, you only give her gifts of the finest quality.

They didn't seem to be enough though, this was supposed to be the night that I announced my love for Bella. I needed something else, something she could value for more than a few moments. And that was when I saw them. They weren't extraordinarily expensive, but they were just…they were just Bella. It was a pair of hair combs with butterflies engraved on the sides. They were extremely old-fashioned but they seemed to fit. I knew she would love them. Now all I had to do was find her and tell her the truth.

I continued to walk through the little antique jewelry store looking to see if anything else interested me. I looked up to see a mirror, my own eyes looking back at me. Those eyes…I had seen them before in my dreams. The eyes of the little girl. My eyes.

I tried to push the thought from my mind as I left the shop. It was terrifying. I pulled out my cell phone, Bella's voice would calm me down.

"Hello." Okay…so irritated was not the tone I had been hoping for.

"Bella!"

"Oh Edward, it's you." she sounded bored.

"You don't sound happy to hear my voice. Charlie getting on your nerves already?"

"Sadly no, my ex-boyfriend has him beat."

"Ex-boyfriend?" I didn't know why that bothered me so much. It was like a red hot fire was boiling under my fingertips.

"Yes, Jacob Black, you remember him. He was my date to senior prom."

"Oh yeah…the kid from the rez. I remember him. I'll be right over, I want to take you out tonight."

"Are you asking me on a date? Well that's unexpected. I hope you aren't expecting to get lucky." I felt the blood rush to my lower regions.

"That wasn't the motive at all. I'm sad that you think so lowly of me. No, I just have some really important things to tell you. There are some things that you need to know."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you tonight then, should I dress up or down?" I looked up.

"You choose, I want this to be about you."

"You must really want something Edward. This doesn't sound like you at all." She laughed brightly before I heard someone in the background snap at her.

"I have to go, the _dog_ is calling." She hung up and I almost smashed the phone in my hands. Why was he spending so much time with her? Why wouldn't he leave my beautiful Bella alone?

I picked up my purchases and hopped in my dad's Mercedes. I had to get to her and fast.

"Hello Edward. How has your day been?" Cameron asked brightly from Charlie's front lawn, his cello laying on its side next to him.

"Fine I guess, why are you outside?"

"Because mom is yelling and I don't like it when she yells. It makes me upset." I nodded.

"Well maybe I can get her to stop yelling." I rustled his hair and walked in through the open front door. Bella was standing in a short nightgown squaring up against a Native American woman.

"Bella, please calm down, you're upsetting Cameron." I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hello Edward. What are you doing here so early, I'm not ready to go to dinner yet. Heck, I haven't even had lunch yet. Why are you here so early?" Bella said shortly.

"I know, I'm early, I just couldn't wait to see you." I handed her the bouquet of flowers. She smiled brightly and sniffed them, the other woman forgotten.

"Oh Edward they're lovely."

"I'm glad that you like them."

"Is it like I'm not here or something?" the woman snapped.

"I would prefer that you were actually not. You can leave at any time if you please." Bella sniffed her flowers again as she talked.

"Your father will never stand for this, you can't speak to me that way."

"I'll be sure to tell him about how you spoke to his grandson." There was the Bella knew. There was no threat that she couldn't return. She grinned at me before skipping into the kitchen. I had never seen her act so childish and free, I needed to bring her to Forks more often.

"So you're Edward huh." I turned around to see Jacob Black staring me down.

"Yes I am. That wouldn't be a problem now would it?"

"So what are you, the boyfriend? The friend with benefits? Whichever you are, Cameron sure seems fond of you." he said slowly.

"Well, we do have a lot in common. We both share a passion for classical music."

"Yeah, the fatass violin."

"It is called a _cello_." I said haughtily. I didn't understand why I was getting so angry but…the instrument seemed to be a part of Cameron and in insulting it, I felt that he had insulted the poor boy.

"So you and Bella, together? That's unexpected."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. What did the guy want with me?

"Yes, I guess it is. If you'll excuse me." I walked out the front door to join Cameron.

"Couldn't take it either?" he was plucking the petals off of a dandelion.

"No, I guess I can't take the heat." I sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't like it here." I said, it wasn't a question.

"I thought I would but I don't. I just want to go home." he tossed the dandelion stem into the grass and stood up. He stood up and dusted off his pants.

"I'm going to go up to my mother's room. I'm tired." He didn't wait for my response as he pranced into the house.

"I'm going to go to lunch real quick so I can do some shopping. Don't miss me too much." Bella came running out onto the porch. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and old sweatshirt.

"Okay. I'll stay here with Jacob and his pleasant lady friend." I waved goodbye as she hopped into an old truck sitting in front of the house.

After about an hour boredom started to me. I hopped up and walked to my father's car. Maybe there was someplace I could go other than Charlie's porch. I walked over to my father's car and started the engine. If I remembered correctly, there was a café close by. I pulled away from the curb and hunted for the small eatery.

Luckily for me, I found it. I smiled proudly at my memory and shut off the car. I was starving and the aromas wafting from the small restaurant made my mouth water.

However, when I stepped inside, my stomach dropped to my feet. Bella was sitting across from a blonde haired, blue eyed woman. It was Rosalie. She had her signature fake smiled twisted cruelly on her face.

She was telling Bella, I knew it, she was telling Bella everything.

BPOV

I sat I shock as Rosalie spun her tale.

"So Edward never really liked you, I hope you haven't had sex yet." She stuck her pinky in her coffee and swirled it around.

"Rosalie. Why are you telling me this?" I asked quietly.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." She touched my hand. "Us girls have to look out for each other." I snatched my hand away.

"Stay away from me." I threw down some bills and turned around. Edward stood in the doorway, mouth agape. I walked straight up to him and slapped him across the face.

"I want your desk cleaned out the second we get back and I will be contacting that lawyer of yours. You'll be lucky if you see as much as a penny of your parents money." He looked up at me with sad eyes before nodding.

"I was going to tell you. That's why I wanted to take you out to night. I never wanted to loose you." he sighed.

"Then you should have told me from the beginning. You wanted your friends to get what they wanted so you lied to me and you lied to my son. You're lucky that I don't kill you for lying to my son, I told you not to hurt him but you-" she clenched her fist in front of my face and I saw tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella, please…I'm in love with you. I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to tell you, I was going to."

"And how do I know that, how do I know if I can trust you at all?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I think that you're in love with me to."

EPOV

"Doesn't change anything." She pushed past me and was gone. I stood there in shock for a few moments and then glared at Rosalie. She smirked and then stood up.

"You were going soft so I got someone else to get the files. Thought I'd get my revenge on the boss woman. Sorry you had to take the hit." She reached out to touch my shoulder and I flinched away form her.

"You have ruined this for me. Thank you. Thank you for stealing my one speck of happiness." I growled at her.

"Oh Edward, you'll get over it. You thought you were in love with Kate, you got over that." She tapped me on the shoulder and walked past me. When I got into the car, my appetite was gone. I laid my head against the steering wheel and realized, there wasn't just one hole in my heart. There were two. One for Bella, and one for her son who had become one of the most important people in my life. Just like that, he was gone. Rosalie had pushed him and Bella right out of my life and I knew, I was never going to get either of them back.

I returned to my parent's house sullen. I missed her already, the one kiss to my cheek burned the side of my face. I closed my eyes in an effort to try to fall asleep. The little girl stared back at me when my eyes shut. She was smiling brightly as if to tell me that everything was going to be alright. I thought otherwise.

But there was hope, there had always been hope. Who knows, Bella might show me a little compassion. Cameron might win her over, I might have a chance. I closed my eyes again and the little girl smiled even wider. Yes, there was always hope.

**Hey guys, it's me. Just wanted to wish all of you a very happy holidays. Hope you are enjoying the story. **


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

BPOV

I drove back to Charlie's house angry. Angry with Rosalie for telling me the truth, angry with Edward for lying to me, for telling me that he loved me. Why was he doing this to me, why had he betrayed me?

_Because he's the same jerk from when you were in high school. People never change._ I thought. Edward had seemed so sweet but it was all an act just to gain my trust, just so he could help a friend out with his father's company. That just meant that I had to try harder, that I had to bring Emmett to his knees, destroy him.

I returned back home within that week, Cameron by my side. I had informed him that Edward and I wouldn't be seeing each other anymore. He didn't ask why, just remained quiet. I sighed quietly, he was reverting back, just like when we lost James. Another father figure had been ripped from his grasp, someone he finally had something in common with and just as quickly, he was gone.

I walked into my office that Monday angry. I snapped at everyone and they fled in terror. Edward's desk was clear and I already had Alice searching for her replacement. I warned myself, a new assistant was not a new relationship. Never again would I fall for an assistant. I opened my office door to see a bouquet of freesias, just as beautiful as the first two. I plucked the note from the floral arrangement.

_I'm sorry, please can we talk? Just once to explain myself. I love you Bella, never doubt that. –Edward._

I picked up the vase with both hands and threw it into wall. My heart was hurting and I was all his fault. Nothing he could say would regain my trust, would make me forgive him. Tears filled my eyes and I collapsed on my knees. Why had he done this to me?

"Its going to be okay Bella, don't cry. Everything is going to be okay." Alice was by my side comforting me. "It'll all work out. Bella please, calm down." She kissed my cheek and then held me close.

"Why did he do this to me? What did I do wrong? Why is every man I meet a complete and total jerk?"

"Edward isn't a complete jerk, he's a good man who's just been making some really bad choices. Bella he loves you. He doesn't just love you, he adores you. All he wants is to be with you. He _loves _you." she insisted.

"If he loved me, he would have told me the truth."

"Sometimes we lie to protect the ones we love. Edward loves you and he would do anything if he thought it would protect you, no matter what the cost. He was going to tell you because he knew that if you heard it from someone like Rosalie, it would hurt you even worse. He wanted to sit down with you, talk everything out in an environment where you would be calm, not hysterical like you are now."

"I trusted him Alice. he promised that he wouldn't hurt my son. Look at Cameron, he's even more miserable than before. I knew I should have never given him the job."

"On what grounds. Edward had job experience, he had references, graduated from a good college, he had all that you look for when you're looking for someone to work for you. You had no choice other than to hire him. It was an obvious choice for you." I rubbed my arms. She was right. Edward had everything I looked for in a worker. He was perfect.

"I need to go home. I need to sleep. I can't do this right now." I stood up still surrounded by broken glass. I was so sad.

"Don't worry, I'll look after everything." She kissed my cheek again and sent me on my way.

"Bella."

I turned around to see Edward staring at me.

"What are you."

He snatched the keys from my hands and sat me down in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, I won't talk if you don't want me to. I just want to make sure that you get home safe."

"So you've been following me." I growled accusingly.

"Only as much as I felt necessary. I thought the flowers were nice."

"Of course they were. Every gift you gave was nice because you wanted me to hurt even more when you ripped my heart out."

"I never meant t hurt you. I knew I would but I…I love you." he gripped the steering wheel even harder.

"Edward, shut up and drive me home. I just am so sick of you right now. Please, leave me the hell alone!"

"Fine. I can't say that I'll leave you alone. I just, I'm always drawn to you." he said darkly. "I'm sorry. I'll take you home now." We drove in silence from then on.

He stopped in front of the gates and climbed out of the door before letting me out. I

"Bella." he said suddenly.

"I thought we were through talking." Before I knew it, I was up against the gates, my back pressing into the cool metal.

"Edward! What the heck are you-" and his lips were on mine. My knees buckled and he struggled to hold me. Edward licked my lower lip lightly before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance before I finally caved. Edward pulled back only to breathe and laid his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry, I find it harder and harder to resist you every day. Please don't shut me out. I need you like a drug Bella."

"Maybe you should go to rehab."

"There's no rehab for you. Only addiction. All I want is you, ever second of the day."

"Find a new girlfriend."

"I'm afraid you've ruined me for all others. No one will ever affect me the way that you do. Nobody will ever own me like you do."

"You say that as if you're some sort of animal." I sighed. I was growing tired of the conversation. I didn't want to do this with him.

"You bring out the beast in me." he released his hold on my shoulders.

"We can't do this, I just-"

"Don't you get it Bella? Rosalie wants the both of us to be miserable. If we let go now, she wins and we both loose. You'll be miserable, I'll be miserable and Cameron will be miserable, we'll all suffer and she'll just get to sit back and laugh. She wanted this to end."

"She's your friend. If it comes down to it, you'll choose her over me-"

"You think I would choose a lying, backstabbing bitch over the woman I love? No Bella, never. Never again." he insisted as he pulled me closer to him.

"Edward, we can't do this. I can't do this to Cameron again. He doesn't need any hope or false promises." I shoved him lightly. "I do love you Edward. You know that because it's obvious but…I can't deal with the loss any longer. I just can't take it again."

"And you won't have to. Please Bella, all I want is a second chance, a chance to prove that I've changed."

"No."

"Why are you so against this?"

"Because you're just like every other guy that I've dated. This is all just a game to you. What is it you want? Sex, money, fame? Name it Edward?" I threw my arms up.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I love you for you to understand that that's the only thing I want from you? This has never been about money, it will never be about money. I don't care about the money! I care about _you_ damn it!"

"Edward, stop."

"No. I will not stop. This does not seem to be sinking in for you. So just…"

"Edward." I stood up on my tip toes and kissed lips. "Calm down. I don't want this to be over either, I don't want Rosalie to win." I admitted.

"Well then don't."

"I don't want to get hurt either."

"I won't hurt you again. Whenever you hurt Bella, it hurts me ten times as bad, especially when I know that I caused the hurt." He pulled me back into his arms. "I know my heart is injured and you're the only cure."

I paused for a moment. He would woo me with words and his magic lips nut I still couldn't expect anything to last.

"I think you should leave Edward."

"Bella please!"

"I need to think. I'm not saying no, I'm not saying yes. I'm saying that I need to put some serious thought and consideration into this."

"Well, that's a start." He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. "Remember that I love you. Take that fact into consideration."

EPOV

I left Bella's house feeling lighter than when I'd arrived. The feel of her lips against mine was still fresh in my mind. I'd forgotten how much I loved her taste, she was so delicious. I parked my car in front of my apartment to see that several cars sat in the lot. There was a small meeting being held in my apartment without my knowledge.

I unlocked the door to see four people glaring at each other. Jasper was holding onto Alice's tiny shoulders as she screamed at Rosalie.

"Hey, HEY!" I shouted. "What the hell ate you people doing in my apartment."

"I came to tell you that Bella's officially signing a contract with my father. She went over my head." Emmett said sadly.

"Serves you right you little bastard." Alice snarled.

"Shut the hell up you insignificant little bitch." Rosalie snapped back. Now that was unexpected. The two of them were supposed to be the best of friends.

"Bella never did anything to you Rosalie and you broke her heart. You broke Edward's to just for money." Alice slumped back into Jasper's chest.

"Edward is fine, he didn't actually care about her." now that got me angry.

"What would you know about caring Rosalie? I love Bella with all my heart and all you've done is try to tear her away from me. You don't know what love is, you only know greed." I said bluntly.

"Emmett just lost his family's company-"

"That's the thing. All of this is Emmett's problem, not yours. Why do you care so much? Bella hasn't done anything to you and I, I don't understand. I love Bella but that hasn't been enough for you to lay off. Do you know that her 13-year-old son hasn't left his room in 3 days because he's hurting so much. He's been through enough as it is." I said.

"What has that little brat been through that's so bad? He's got all the money a kid like him could-"

"Cameron isn't selfish like you, it's not about the money for him. Rosalie, he was molested when he was a kid, by his father. I'm one of the first male figures to come into his life that he was able to trust and you, you took that away from him." for once, she showed some emotion. Rosalie had been raped when she was younger and any mention of sexual abuse usually got to her. "Think about it, you've killed this boy emotionally for a second time in his life."

"Edward-" my phone buzzed I my pocket and I sighed impatiently. Who was calling me? I checked the caller ID and saw Bella's name flashing. I picked up immediately.

"Bella, what happened? What's going on?" I said desperately. She was hysterical.

"Cameron, he's gone Edward, he's gone! James has him. He took my baby! Please, you have to help me find him, I have to find him."


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I took off for Bella's right then without looking back at my friends. When I reached her house, the maids let me in. Alice's yellow Porsche was quick to follow with Rosalie's convertible not far behind. I wasn't even focused on my anger at them at the moment.

I knew Bella would be in complete and total shock, she would be down. I had to help her. She was in Cameron's room clutching a picture of her and her son like it was her lifeline. I didn't even bother to try and take it from her. I just picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the parlor before sitting her down in one of the chairs.

"Stephanie? Can you please bring Bella some warm towels and run her a bath?" I asked quietly.

"Of course Mr. Masen." The maid hustled off and I continued to wipe the tears from Bella's eyes.

"He's dead. James said that he was going to kill my little boy. Edward please, oh god." Stephanie came back in and nodded at me. I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her to one of her bathrooms. I sat her down on the floor and tested the water. I didn't want to be too hot, it was still about her relaxing, we wouldn't get anywhere is she was screaming and hollering. We would never find Cameron.

"Bella, I'm going to leave the room. I need you to get into the bathtub. The warm water will calm you down and then we can figure some of this stuff out. Please, Bella, this is all for Cameron." She nodded numbly and began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt. I took that as my cue to leave.

"Edward no, please don't leave me alone." She pleaded suddenly.

"I'm not going to watch you get naked and bathe." I prayed that she wouldn't make me do that.

"Edward, I don't want you to leave me alone. If you don't want to watch, I'll close the curtain." She hiccupped through the words but I swear I heard and annoyed tone in her voice.

"Okay. I'll stay out here and you can tell me what happened. Then we can go from there." I offered. She nodded again and I turned around as she stepped into the tub and closed the curtain. I had to remained focused, this was about Cameron. One little distraction could spell the end for him.

"James came in with some of his friends and demanded to see Cameron. I said no, I told him that I didn't want him around my son. One of his friends grabbed me and wrapped something around my wrist as James went up the stairs. I heard shout and be then a loud thud. I hoped, I prayed that nothing had happened to Cameron. Apparently God wasn't on my side. James came down with Cameron hanging limp over his shoulder. He was laughing like it was all some kind of joke." I clenched my fist. Why had this happened?

BPOV (Earlier that day)

"Cam?" I called up the steps as I removed my shoes. My only response was a change in the pace of the music. I had suspected as much. Cameron had crawled into a corner of his consciousness where only music existed. Speech, dress, they didn't matter. Music was one of the things he could control and thus, he clung to it. I knew he wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"I'm ordering out for dinner tonight. Stephanie thinks that Italian would be good. You like Italian." I was talking to air. Cameron wasn't comprehending anything that I was saying anymore. He was mentally dead.

"Edward still cares about you Cameron, even if he and I aren't together. He always cared about you." I said truthfully. Rosalie couldn't lie about that. I had seen the adoration in his eyes when to came to my son.

I thumbed through the mail as Stephanie brought me a cup of coffee. She smiled brightly as she disappeared. Then, it all went to hell. Stephanie went flying into the door of the parlor and slid down the wall unconscious.

"What the hell?!" James stepped into the parlor, a sick smile on his face.

"Hello my love. You look exquisite today." He grinned wickedly at me.

"What are you doing here, you're banned from this house." I screamed.

"Please. Bella dear, don't flatter yourself. I didn't come to se you actually. I came to see my son."

"Cameron is off limits. You stay the hell away from my son." He smiled again and gestured to one of his friends. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"You get away from me." he didn't do as I asked but rather grabbed my wrist and tied them behind my back. He pushed me to the floor and then kissed my cheek, his hand slowly working their way to my chest.

"You don't mind do you James, you are divorced after all." He whisper, his lips in my hair.

"Not at all. I just came for the boy." He walked up the stairs and the other man pushed me on my back.

"Don't worry, I'm a fast worker." He leaned down to kiss my lips but I turned my head.

"Please, I'll pay you, just get off me!" he wasn't listening as began kissing my neck. A loud shout from the upper level caught both of our attention. Cameron was fighting back. There was a loud thud, and then…silence. I waited for the worst.

James descended the staircase with my son slung over his shoulder.

I screamed in terror.

"Put him down! Please James. Take me instead. Kill me if you want, do anything! Please just don't take my son!" I cried. James let Cameron fall from his shoulder with another sickening thud. He walked over to me as pinched my cheeks in between his thumb and his forefinger. He kissed me suddenly and I immediately sobbed for Edward. The moment her heard Edward's name fall off my lips, he slammed his fist into my stomach.

"Ungrateful whore."

"Please don't take him, don't take my baby boy! James I'm begging you! I'm begging you." I screamed falling to his feet.

"Oh Bella, poor naïve Bella. Hush now. I'm going to take Cameron. He and I have a lot to catch up on, there were some things that I never got to try with him."

"NO! James please, he's been damaged mentally enough. Have some compassion, please I'm bagging you! You can do anything to me that you want!" I screamed at him.

"You aren't the one I want dear. Cameron happens to be a bit more satisfying when he screams." I finally caught a glimpse of my son's face. Blood dripped lazily down his forehead from an open head wound. James had hit him with something.

"Edward will stop you." I said suddenly. "He loves Cameron, he'll fight for him."

"Your assistant. Oh wow. You're relying on him. Bella, what is wrong with you?" he laughed.

"You will never get away with this."

"Please. I already have." He picked Cameron back up, and like that, he was gone. Him and his goons. I finally worked my way to my feet and looked around for something sharp.

"Allow me." I whipped around to see Stephanie staring at me holding a knife. She sliced through the bonds and I rubbed my wrist. It was mere seconds before the tears started flowing. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Edward, I needed him now more than ever.

EPOV (Modern Time)

I ran a hand through my hair. Bella was back in tears as she told me the story. I thought about the man who had been fondling her and my vision went red. He'd had his hands all over her. I hadn't been there to protect her. I hadn't been there to protect Cameron either. Who knew what was happening to him?

"Bella it's good that you told me all of this. Now we can tell the police and they can help us look. Alice has already called to report the kidnapping. They're locked on James."

"He isn't stupid, he wouldn't go back home. He's going to take Cameron somewhere secluded where he can do practically anything to him." she warned me. I shuddered at the thought of something retched happening to someone as honest and good as Cameron.

"We'll get to him Bella, I know we will. Do you have any idea where he might go?" I asked turning around from my spot in the corner. I instantly regretted it as Bella stood in front of me, drenching wet, a short towel wrapped around her petite frame.

"Sorry, James was mysterious. I have no idea where he might go. He could be practically anywhere." She said.

"Well that's not good."

"Wait, James and I had a rental property back in Washington. Up in the woods. I could take you there." she offered.

"That would be great. We'll alert the police and head there ourselves.

"Edward. I'm afraid you don't understand. James wont just let Cameron go willy nilly. We'd have to kill him first,"

"Then that's what we'll do. He'll have to die." He whispered.

"I'm not capable of murder. I can be a bitch but I can't kill anybody."

"Then I'll do it." I took her hand gently. "Bella, we'll find him. That's your mother's intuition coming through, that's how you know where he is. We'll get to him." I promised.

"Edward." she whispered.

"Guys come downstairs" We heard Alice's voice shout. Our tiny moment had been shattered. Bella threw on one of her robes, much to my distaste, and hurried down the stairs.

She gave the police her information on Cameron along with a few photos. She even informed them of where she thought James and his goons might have been hiding out. The police officers thanked her and left us alone.

"They're going to find him." Alice assured her.

"I know they'll find him. I just hope he's alive when they do." Bella said darkly.

CPOV

I awoke from a very heavy sleep in the backseat of a car. I looked to the driver's seat expecting my mother but I wasn't that lucky. My father smiled at me via the rearview mirror.

"Finally awake. Good, the things that we do together require you to be conscious."

"Where's my mom, what have you done with her?" I demanded. He pulled over and then turned to look at me.

"She's fine now but that can change in a heartbeat. You do what I say with out question and I'll let her live." He shrugged his shoulders. "But hey, I know you and your mom have been having problems lately. Maybe you would prefer her dead."

"Go rot in hell."

"You go first." he reclined the passenger seat and waved his hand invitingly towards it. "And this is how we begin. Come on up Cameron, we have a lot of making up to do." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead. I silently prayed for death.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

BPOV

Two days had past. I was told by my father that when a child goes missing, it is crucial to find them in the first 24 hours. After then, the child's chance of survival nearly decreases by half. So what were Cameron's chances now?

Edward hadn't left my side once. It was as if he were waiting for something, maybe waiting for me to finally loose it. The depression and hysteria came in spurts and he was there to witness it all.

"Ma'am?" I looked up to see a police officer staring down at me.

"Is there a problem?" Edward asked for me.

"We need both of you to come down to the morgue. We think we may have found your son." My hand twisted around Edward's and I began to sob. He was dead, I knew it.

"Bella. Calm down, they don't know if it's actually him. Cameron could still be alive, waiting for us to come and get him." he pulled me from the chair lightly and we trailed the police car on towards the morgue.

"I can't plan a funeral Edward. I just can't. Not for my little boy, he just can't be dead." I looked down at my hands, they were shaking.

"I'll be right there with you." he promised. We stopped at a red light and he kissed my cheek. "Don't worry. I'm sure Cameron is fine."

His voice convinced me otherwise. We pulled up in front of the city morgue and I sucked in a deep breath.

"It's going to be okay. We just need to be open minded." He helped me out of the car and into the building.

"Wouldn't I have felt it when he died? It would have felt like a piece of me died to. Please, it just can't be true." I whispered to myself. The police officer led us into one of the back rooms where the autopsies were done.

One of the detectives removed the tarp and the body of a child was revealed. I looked him over closely but saw no resemblance to my son. Other than the blonde hair and brown eyes of course.

"He isn't my son." I said confidently after breathing a sigh of relief. Edward looked him over with great caution.

"That's not Cameron. He's taller and his hands are larger." He said speculatively. I agreed with him.

Edward held my shoulders tight.

"See, this isn't him. He's still out there." he whispered into my ear.

"And that means he's still with James, James is still hurting him." I began to cry again.

"Cameron is one tough kid. He won't let James hurt him without one hell of a fight." he hugged me tighter and then led me back down one of the hallways. I answered the questions the detectives threw at me but each and everyone hurt more than the next. He was still gone. Edward watched my face carefully before clenching his fist.

"The police aren't getting us anywhere. We know where he's being held, we should just go now."

"But we can't Edward, the police need us to stay behind." I contradicted him.

"The longer we sit here and wait, that's a moment lost towards Cameron's rescue. That's one less second for him."

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I want to go and find my son? I love him but I know that going after him could screw up the officer's investigation. We make one little mistake and James would walk away, he could get off Edward." I cried. Edward rubbed his arms.

"Bella, I'm going to find him. With or _without _the police." He climbed into the driver seat. "I'll take you home."

I climbed into the car silently. I didn't want to fight, now wasn't the time for the two of us to argue.

"But I don't want you to Edward, you could get hurt. Things' could go really badly if we aren't careful. James isn't against killing you. he already doesn't like you because you're connected to Cameron and me, that's all he needs as a motive. Please, as a favor to me, don't go after him alone." I begged.

"I never said that I was going alone. I'm not that stupid Bella, I'll take Jasper with me." he shrugged.

"Are you kidding me? Jasper? I mean, don't get me wrong, Jasper has proven to be a really good guy but you two? Alone, against James and all his creepy friends. You'll get yourselves killed." I shouted at him. So much for not arguing.

"Bella calm down. Yeah, it'll just be the two of us because Emmett's of no use to me right now. But I can't just stand by anymore."

"Do you think I can? My son is out there, cold and alone! There's no telling what James I doing to him but Edward, I'm trying to stay rational! Going after them is a really bad idea." I banged my hand against the dashboard and Edward sighed.

"Sorry, didn't change anything. I'm still going after him." he leaned back in his chair.

"You idiot." I huffed under my breath. To tell you the truth, I was ecstatic. Edward seemed just as anxious to get Cameron back as I was.

CPOV

I opened my eyes for the second or third time that day. I was beginning to loose track of time. how long had I been in the cabin? where was my mom? Was she even coming to get me? all those questions ran through my head before I got another pounding migraine. I lifted my hands to my face, they were still bloody, covered in my father's blood. Bits and pieces of his flesh were lodged under my nails from my ruthless scratching.

Eventually, he just tied my arms above my head so he could have his way with me. I hugged myself tightly and looked up towards the ceiling, it was dripping again and it was cold. There was no heating down in the cellar. I wondered if I would freeze to death, that didn't seem like such a bad thing after a while, maybe he would take my body out into the woods and bury it. I closed my eyes and slid down the wall, weren't the police looking for me yet? Shouldn't they have checked out the cabin yet, it seemed like a logical hiding place.

"Hello?" I heard someone call from upstairs. It was a woman.

"This is a private property ma'am." My father said heavily.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just came through to see if anyone was living here? There have been some reports on the news you see. Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" she said. '_Cop_' I thought immediately. Apparently he had the same thought process as well.

"Are you implying some thing ma'am? What? Do you think I've broken the law?" he growled.

"I have reason to believe so."

"Do you have a warrant?" He asked haughtily.

She didn't respond but I heard the rustle of paper.

"Well then by all means, go on in." he said, there was still an arrogant tone to his voice. I started banging on the cellar doors.

"Help!" I cried, my voice raspy. I hadn't anything decent to drink in several hours.

"What was that?" she demanded and I banged even louder. Suddenly, there was a loud bang and a nauseating thump. I realized after a few seconds that it was the sound of gunfire. My one chance at rescue was dead…and I had the sinking feeling that I was next on his list.

The cellar door flew open and James stomped down the steps.

"What the hell is wrong with you." he grabbed the font of my already torn shirt. "Haven't I been good to you? I've done nothing but take care of you and _this _is how you repay me? You cry out for _help_!" he shoved me up against the wall.

"You're crazy." I whispered.

He pushed me even harder into the wall.

"Don't push me boy, I could kill you right now. And then I'd go after your poor distraught mother. The things she must be feeling right now without you, her precious son." He leaned in and nuzzled my neck.

"You disgusting freak! Why not go find someone your own age? I'm not even fourteen yet!" I yelled trying to pull away from him. I realized there was nowhere else to run. His hands went up my shirt and I began to cry. I'll admit it, I wanted my mommy.

I twisted and turned only to find that it hurt to move. My body was so sore. There was no sunlight filtering trough the boards of the cellar door so I inferred that it was night. I pushed against the door in hope that maybe he had left it unlocked. I was never that lucky.

"Nghhhh." I swung around ready to fight only to see a woman lying on the floor a few yards from me. she was conscious but bleeding profusely from a shoulder wound.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"You must be Cameron. I've been waiting on you to wake up." she said, her voice weak.

"Shhh, don't talk." I assessed the wound and breathed a sigh of relief. The bullet had missed the joint. She wouldn't have to have the arm amputated if we were found quickly. I ripped one of the last scraps of fabric that had once been my shirt and wrapped it around her shoulder.

"You didn't have to do that, you'll get cold." She whispered. She was a very pretty woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I'm already cold. I just wish my mom would hurry up and find me. you're a police officer right, shouldn't someone have come after you yet?" I asked. She laughed lightly and then winced from the pain.

"No. No one is coming after me anytime soon. I'm not a real police officer. I didn't have a real warrant and your father shot me. The only reason I knew where to come is because I overheard your mother talking about it. I knew I had to try." She touched my face gingerly.

"While I'm grateful for the valiant attempt, I must say that it was a very foolish thing to do. You could have been killed and now we're both trapped." I plopped to the ground and immediately regretted it. My back really hurt.

"So she knows were I am, why hasn't she come after me, why isn't she trying to find me." I demanded.

"She is, every moment of every day. She desperately wants to see you again Cameron. She and Edward." I flinched at his name.

"Edward? I think you are mistaken. He and my mother aren't seeing each other any more so he has no reason to care anymore." I said felling defeated.

"Cameron, Edward loves you nearly as much as Bella does. If it were up to him, he'd already be here looking for you." she whispered. "I guess I underestimated that love."

I ignored that last part. "He'll be back down for another round before bed." I said wishing it weren't true. If only wishes did come true.

"That sick pedophile. God, why did your mom marry him?" she asked.

"She didn't know he was twisted. So no I suffer for it. It's either her or me and I would rather die than have him lay a finger on my mom." I said honestly. I had been so unkind to her in the last few days that we were together.

"Good to know." He was leaning against the cellar doorway with a gas can in his hand. He stood up straight and began walking towards the two of us.

"Sorry kid but I have to get rid of your friend." He splattered gasoline all over her and then the rest of the cellar.

"Cops are already on their way. Apparently, mommy isn't as stupid as I thought." He grabbed me up and dragged me out of the cellar and to his car.

"Say goodbye to your little friend. He lit a match and tossed it into the cellar. It all went up in flames and her screams…that was the last thing I heard before I was shoved into the car.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

CPOV

"If she dies you'll just do more time in jail. You may even get the death penalty." I had no idea why I was talking to him. my mouth would only get me in trouble if I didn't watch myself.

"You really think that's going to happen. We're in Washington, not in New York."

"Then obviously you don't understand a little thing called _jurisdiction_." I rolled my eyes and slumped back down in my seat. I had no idea where he was taking me but in all honesty, I didn't even care anymore. He stopped at a cheap motel and pulled me out of the backseat.

"Okay, listen to me. If you talk to anyone, try to run if you want to you little punk and I'll make sure, I'll make sure that mommy dearest dies." I flinched. He pulled a shirt out of the trunk and tugged it down over my head before cleaning up my hair.

"Come on. And smile, it has to look good." He took my hand and pulled me into the lobby.'

"Hello." It was a woman behind the register, she was young with dark brown hair. I instantly thought of my mother.

"One room for two?" she asked. I tuned her out after that and looked around the lobby. It was a long way to the door and even though I was tall, his legs were longer and I was tired, he would easily overtake me.

"Pay attention Cameron." James said overly sweet and I turned to glare at him.

"Sorry _dad_." I growled. I wanted to go home. The woman looked between us curiously before shrugging as if the connection weren't all that important. James's arms went around me as he dragged me out of the room and onto our room. As soon as the doors were closed, I was shoved to the ground.

"I thought I told you to smile."

"And I thought you were smart." I rubbed my wrist lightly, they still burned. He rubbed his forehead before quickly deciding something.

"Go take a shower, you smell." He commanded. I sniffed myself, that was true enough. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I swung the door closed and locked it. I figured I had about three minutes before he came in and checked on me. there was a window in the bathroom and from what I could tell, it led to the deep woods.

God, where was Edward when I needed him, he had told me stuff about when you run in the woods, he and his friend Jasper went camping a lot. The doorknob started to twist back and forth and I hopped on top of the toilet. The window was old and rusted shut, I was never going to be able to claw it open.

"Cameron! Open this damn door!" I picked up the marble top to the toilet back and smashed it through the window. The moment he heard the broken glass, the door almost came down. I shoved myself through the small opening thanking my mother for all the lean meals that had made me so skinny. Shards of glass scratched up my stomach and my arms but it didn't matter. I had to get down into the woods. What had Edward said?

_"Whenever your fleeing something or someone, run in zigzags." He laughed._

_ "Why the heck would you want to run around looking like a drugged up rabbit?" I asked skeptically._

_ "Because, say your fleeing _someone_, it's really difficult to shoot a moving target unless you're a damn good hunter and moving in a straight line is really dangerous. It's the shortest distance between two points. It makes it easy for what ever you're running from to overtake you. If you're running from someone older and you take sharp turns, it makes it difficult for them to follow. The could twist or break and ankle whereas you're still young and springy." _

I nodded at the memory and took off into the woods. I had a decent head start but I was still weak. It was going to take all I had just to find a road. And then I heard it, t was like thunder and one of the branches from above my head came crashing down. He was shooting at me.

I continued to run and every so often, I would duck behind a tree and then overlap a path where I had run. I knew if he caught me again, I was toast, he wouldn't hesitate to kill me the next time. I was to much of a pain in the ass.

Night was falling quickly and it started to get cold. I rubbed my arms in an effort to warm myself. I'd heard rumors of what happens when people fall asleep in snow, they never wake up. another bullet went whizzing past my head and I groaned. Did he ever run out of ammo?

"Come on Cameron, didn't we talk about running? You think mommy is going to appreciate it when I tell she dies because of you. aren't you supposed to be the man of the house, aren't you supposed to protect her." I closed my eyes tightly and the hopped to my feet. I had to be ready to run especially with his voice sounding as close as it did.

"C'mon Cameron! Don't be a baby, be a man. Come out and face me!" I wasn't proud or stupid enough to fall for that one.

"Hey you!" I whipped around to see a man in a ranger outfit staring at me. "Don't you know you should be wearing a coat-" he went backwards and blood stained the cloth covering his chest. Someone else had just been shot for me.

BPOV

"Are you sure about this." I asked for the sixtieth time that day as Jasper and Edward loaded up Edward's Volvo.

"Yes Bella. We're not coming back without him." he promised.

"But Edward, the investigation-"

"Bella, that cabin of yours just burned down. There was a woman there still gasping for breath. She barely made it out the door before the flames started to overtake her. She was able to positively identify him and Cameron once they finally got her stable. That means that the two of them are there, we have to go _now._" I sighed deeply and thought. He was right after all, this was our one opening.

"Okay, I'm going to go get my snow boots." I ran into the house and into one of my many closets. My boots and coat were sitting right next to Cameron's. I grabbed them two doubting that James had gotten him anything warm to wear. Edward was still waiting as I hopped in the backseat.

"I thought you were gaskins this." He smirked at me.

"I am but if you're going after my son, well then so am I." I said indignantly and the gestured for him to go ahead and start driving. We had a long ride ahead of us.

"What do you think Cameron is doing right now?" I asked.

"Running for his life." Edward said truthfully.

"You think so. Running is better than being captured I guess. I hope he finds somewhere nice to sleep, Forks gets cold at night."

"Is there a nice place to sleep in Forks? There weren't any nice hotels when we lived there. Besides, I bet James cleaned him out, I doubt he has any money." Edward drummed his hands on the steering wheel.

"That's true enough." We were somewhere in Montana, getting closer every second.

"We'll get there Bella, we'll get to him. It's not your fault that all flights are canceled." He said darkly.

"I know but…."

CPOV

My eyes grew wide. Who the heck lived this far out in the woods? I didn't care at that moment, it was a nice house and I just knew they had a phone. They could call the police and then maybe even my mother.

I sprinted to the front door and knocked hastily, hoping that someone would come. For once, my prayers were answer. The door opened to reveal a middle aged man. He had blonde hair and pale skin, much like myself.

"Sorry, my wife doesn't buy-"

"Please! You have to help me!" my voice was hoarse from disuse. I think it was then that he took in the scratches.

"Come on." He gingerly took my hand and led me into a kitchen that could rival my mom's.

"Esme!" he called as he sat me down in one of the nice chairs. "I'm going to go get my medical bag; we need to clean those up."

"What is it Carlisle?" a woman soon joined us and gasped when she saw me. She had caramel colored hair and hazel eyes. I waved weakly at her.

"Hi." What was I supposed to say?

"Oh my goodness, you poor little boy, what happened to you?" she ran over to me and began assessing my wounds. "Do you have a name?" she asked quietly.

"Yes, Cameron. I'm from New York. Do you have a phone?" I asked urgently.

"Hold on," she went to go grabbed her phone as the man returned. He set down his bag and asked if I could take off my shirt. I looked at him as if he were crazy.

"I have to clean you up. Blood poisoning is a dangerous thing." He reached out to help me pull the shirt off. His breath caught when he saw the extent of my wounds. "Where have you been? It looks like you walked through a warzone." He said nonchalantly as he began rubbing antiseptic over the bloody gashes.

"I was kidnapped. I want to go home." I whispered. He looked at me sharply.

"Esme, call the police."

"I'm trying, the line is dead." She said from the other room. My stomach churned nervously. Was it him? Had he already found me?

Carlisle seemed to sense my distress. "Try my cell, we need to get someone out here now. You go upstairs."

"He has a gun, he's already shot two people, he'll shoot you too." I whispered. Someone knocked at the front door.

"Follow Esme, I'll go answer the door. She can get you some fresh clothes and then she can get you out of here. I'll stall him as long as possible." I took off up the stairs as I heard the door swing open. My fears had been correct.

"Hello, I'm looking for my son. He's a little funny in the head and started running through the woods. I was hoping he came here." I heard his voice say. Esme thrust a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans at me.

"Sorry, no one's come through in a while." Carlisle said indignantly.

"I think you're lying. I think my little boy is here." James growled out. Esme took my hand and led me to one of the back windows. She opened it up and when the sound of gunfire met our ears.

I pushed away from her, no one else could die for me.

"Stop it, stop shooting!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs. James had pointed the gun to the ceiling when he fired, I had been tricked.

"Such a courageous little boy. Courage only gets you killed."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

BPOV

I closed my eyes as we came to a red light. We were almost there. I'd had to pull Edward from the wheel so he didn't fall asleep and kill us all. Jasper was reading in the backseat his eyelids fluttering slightly. He was falling asleep as well.

"C'mon Jasper, stay awake, I don't want to be up alone." I said with a yawn.

"I'm trying." He closed the book and was gone. I drummed my hands on the steering wheel as I looked out the front window. Cameron's smile wafted into my mind, I missed my little boy. And yet, he was gone. I had no idea what was happening to him, what James was doing to him.

"Stop worrying, Cameron is tough." Edward said from the passenger seat.

"I thought you were sleeping." I smirked.

"Had to make sure that you hadn't destroyed my car. This is _my_ baby." He stretched his arms above his head and then settled back into his seat. "My parents live near your cabin; we can stop there to stretch our legs."

He pointed to an exit.

"That sounds like a good idea. We can sit down, get our heads on straight and then get a move on." I agreed. By that time, Jasper was already snoring.

"Something's wrong." He said once we reached the house. "Why are all the lights off, Esme always leaves at least one light on." He jumped out of the car and ran to the front door.

"Edward, be careful, we don't know what's going on." I warned him, the last thing I wanted was for something to happen to him as well.

He shushed me and then crouched to the ground.

"Someone's in there." he pulled me to the ground with him and led me around the back of the house. There were no windows back there. He stood up tall and expected the fuse box.

"That would explain the lights, someone's cut the power. Whoever it is, he didn't want my parents calling for help." He whispered and then put his head I his hands. I didn't know how to comfort him, I never comforted people, heck, I was the reason most people needed comfort.

"What if they're dead?"

"Don't say that. We can't assume anything." I said surely and then reached out to stroke his arm like he had done so many times for me.

Suddenly, we heard the sound of breaking glass.

"Bella, go wake Jasper. I'm going to need his help. You wait in the car." Edward told me.

"While you run in saving lives? I don't think so. If you go, I go." I stomped my foot like a three year old but stood my ground.

"This is not up for discussion Bella, I refuse to let you come in with me. You could get hurt." He snarled.

"I'm a big girl Edward and I can defend myself." I said just as angrily.

"Bella!" he warned.

"I'm going to get Jasper, he'll follow us in." I turned my back on him and stomped back over to the car. Poor Jasper, if I hadn't been so angry with Edward, I might have been nice when I woke him up. He was leaning against the side door so when I opened it, he slid right out of the seat and onto the ground.

Jasper snapped awake on impact and looked at me with wild eyes.

"Get up, Edward's about to break into his parent's house to beat up the guy that broke into his parent's house." I said casually. Jasper looked at me sleepily before rolling over.

"Could you have woken me in a nicer way? I'm not going to be able to walk straight for weeks." He stood up, stretched his back and went to join Edward at the back of the house with me following close behind.

Edward glowered at me as he motioned for Jasper to try the back door. It slid open with ease.

"Okay, let's run this smoothly. Jasper, you go in first, I'll go in after you. Bella stay here until we say it's safe."

"Again with that babying and sexism. I'll be fine Edward." I said angry all over again.

"I mean it Bella. Just wait here until we give you the all clear." He nodded at Jasper who slipped inside silently. Edward was quick to follow. They did a quick one over and the motioned for me to come inside. I huffed agitatedly and stepped inside the house. Even in the dark, I could see how beautiful it was. I would have to get the name of Edward's parent's interior designer.

"Doo you hear that?" Edward asked ripping my thoughts from the décor. I strained to listen to what he was hearing. Someone was talking. It was muffled but you could tell that someone was speaking.

"I think it's one person. Maybe with a gun or something, if we go up the stairs relatively quietly, we may be able to surprise them." Jasper whispered.

"Too risky, one of us could end up getting shot." Edward disagreed.

"If we don't do anything, it'll be your parents who get killed." I countered him.

"Bella, please."

"I mean it. Jasper's plan is reasonable, I saw we go along with it." Jasper nodded along with me.

Edward knew he was outnumbered and finally caved. He nodded at Jasper towards the step. Jasper took the hint and started up the stairs. I followed close behind with Edward. We were close to the top when Jasper's foot hit a creaky step. We all froze as the noise stopped abruptly.

"Who's here? Did you call someone?" The voice hissed venomously. For some reason, it registered with me, like I had heard it before.

"No one should be here. The doors were locked before you came in." another soft voice said. I assumed it was Edward's father.

"You're lying, I know I heard something."

"You're crazy as hell." Now that voice I knew. My eyes snapped to Edward. H looked just as shocked as I was. My breath quickened.

"Don't do it Bella, we have to take this slow. We can't screw everything up now." Edward cautioned and I tried to calm myself down. I had to do what was right, right for them and for my son.

"So we know it's James, we know he's insane, and we know he probably has a weapon. So let's approach with caution." Jasper said.

"James always loved to shoot, he won't miss." I informed him.

"All the more reason for us to handle this with care. Bella, you're a cop's kid, what would you do." I looked at Jasper in shock. He was asking e for tactical advice.

"I would…try to negotiate and then once he's distracted, take him down. It's the same with business." I said thoughtfully.

"Alright. Jasper, you're a therapist, you do the talking. Bella, you'll just make him mad so you stand outside the door with me, I'll take him down. You get my parents and Cameron out." Edward instructed. Jasper and I nodded and continued up the stairs.

Jasper squared his shoulder and knocked on the closed door. My teeth chattered angrily.

"James, I know you're in there. Let the boy and the other's go. You're surrounded." He said loudly. My breath quickened.

"I don't hear sirens. One of you already tried to play the cop game, you wanna get shot too?" James threatened.

"James, I'm being serious. You need to let them go, murder is inexcusable but adding 3 more people to the tab will only make your sentence worse. Come out with your hands up and we can work something out."

"Go to hell."

"James, please. What are you going to gain by doing all of this besides jail time. What have these people done to deserve this. Cameron is only 13, he's not going to reach his 24 birthday. James, he's your son. A father is supposed to care for his child."

"You don't know anything. You have no idea what you're talking about." James shouted.

"But I do. You're angry and you're jealous. You didn't get Cameron in the custody battle. You've always been jealous of his relationship with his mother. That's why you've been acting out this way. Cameron and Isabella shouldn't have to go through this. You want to be a father, prove it."

It was quiet on the other side of the door for a few moments before bullets came through the door. Jasper ducked and Edward grabbed me, forcing m to the ground.

"That bitch forced you to do this didn't she! She's out there-" before we knew it, there was a banging against the door and another gunshot, this time not aimed at us. Esme screamed loudly and Jasper through open the door. He and Edward tackled James to the ground and held him down. Carlisle yanked the gun out of his hand and threw it to the other side of the room. James was crying loudly and then I realized why. Cameron was bleeding from his stomach and I had a sickening feeling. That's why the last gunshot hadn't hit us, James had shot him.

"Cameron!" I cried dropping to his side. I picked his head up and laid it in my lap, stroking his hair. Edward handed Esme his cell phone so she could call for help.

"Mom…" Cameron whispered.

"Don't worry, an ambulance is on the way. You're safe. He won't hurt you anymore." I kissed the top of his head.

"It's not fair you jealous, heart bitch! You've always been jealous of what we have together!" James shouted at me. I tried to ignore him and focused all my attention on my son.

"I'm sorry, I tried to grab the gun and it just went off." Tears were streaming down his face as he was loaded up into the ambulance. Edward held me closely as Jasper drove the Volvo. I didn't want to start having panic attacks again.

"It's going to be okay. James is in handcuffs and the paramedics say that Cameron is going to be just fine." He whispered.

"I hope so." I said darkly. I missed the music, the silence was deafening.

Edward and I sat in Cameron's hospital room as he slept. He seemed just as unwilling to leave his side as I was. So I finally asked the question.

"Why are you here?"

Edward looked sheepish, his cheeks turning a slight shade of pink.

"I just want to make sure he's okay. He's been through so much."

"You know what I mean, why are you so concerned with my son's welfare?" I didn't want to offend him but it was an honest question.

"I don't know why, it's just an attachment I feel towards him." He said thoughtfully. "I can't deny the fact that I care for him but I can't necessarily understand it. I know it has a lot to do with you though."

"Really now? You care for my son because of me? Bullshit Edward. I know you and that's not it." I brushed the hair out of my face and stood up. Edward just grinned from ear to ear and sauntered over to me.

"You're wrong Bella." he leaned in and I froze, his lips brushed against mine, gauging my reaction. I caved just like always and tangled my fingers in his hair.

"I'm in love with you Bella Swan. I don't understand why but I'm in love with you." he kissed me again. To say I was in shock would have to be an understatement. I'd known Edward since I was a child and back then…he'd despised me. Now, he was declaring his love for me?

"Edward?" Nowadays, it was my turn to be unsure.

"I'm not asking you to agree with me today, or tomorrow, I just can't keep it to myself anymore. I want you and Cameron to know that I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

I laid my head against his cheat and realized, he was being completely honest with me.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Epilogue

BPOV

"It's only fair." Edward reminded me for the millionth time that day. "She risked her life to go up there."

"And then she failed. Give her a medal." I huffed angrily as I looked at my fingernails. I seriously needed a manicure.

"Bella, you're normally the more reasonable one out of the two of us. Come on, give her some credit for once in your life. She's trying to redeem herself." Edward was still trying to persuade me to go see Rosalie. Apparently, the bitch ad been brainless enough to go after Cameron alone with no weapons knowing that James was mentally unstable. She ended up being shot twice in the shoulder and almost burned to death. Her body was covered in third degree burns but by some wicked trick of fate, her face remained untouched.

"It's not my fault Edward. I didn't ask her to help, I don't want anything from her."

"And she doesn't want anything from you other than your forgiveness. She knows the things she did and said were cruel and now she's trying to work things out with you, like negotiating a truce." He took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles, just like he knew I liked.

"In business, there's no such thing as a truce." I threw my hair over my shoulder as Edward opened the front door for me. I wasn't dressed in my usual suit and heels but a short, dark blue dress. It was one of Edward's personal favorites.

"Not everything revolves around business, Bella. You can't compare it to everything. Step outside of the office for more than an hour a day and you would be able to see that." He smiled down at me and took my hand. Jasper was waiting at the front door for us with the same goofy smile on his face. I gave him a thumbs up as we walked inside.

Cameron had finally returned home from the hospital. The mental trauma was substantial but he _was_ talking again. His cello was once again the best therapy, but it wasn't the sole source of comfort. Edward had become a confident and, a friend. Edward and I were making an effort to spend as much time with him as possible, the fears always got worse when he was alone, like James was hiding right around the corner.

"Do I really have to do this?" I asked exasperatedly.

"Yes it'll make both of you feel better. Rosalie's finally realized that she can't split us up for anything, she knows that you and I are in it together. So try to be reasonable."

I tried to ignore him.

"Bella, listen to me. This will make you happy if you let it. You just need to try and stay open minded about the whole ordeal." He kissed my forehead first and then my lips.

"What if I don't want to stay open-minded? What if I want my mind close so tight that nothing can ever get in?" I said playfully nuzzling his neck just like I knew he liked.

"Be serious Bella."

"No, I don't want to see her or Emmett. Yes, I'm thankful that she tried, but I can't forget how badly she treated me and thus treated my son." I reminded him.

"Yes, Bella I'm aware, I was there. I was affected to." He leaned in and kissed my cheek again. "Just try to get through this without strangling anybody, that wouldn't look good for the two of us."

"Edward, you know me, I can be docile." I winked at him and then went to go join Alice. She had been waving to me since I had arrived.

"Hey Bella. You look great, looks like you finally learned how to shop for yourself." She smiled brightly as she talked.

"Yeah, it's one of Edward's favorites. I figured he would like me to wear it." I laughed along with her. She fidgeted a few seconds before finally speaking.

"So, are you going to work things out with Rosalie, I know the two of you had a very rough start. But I think if you two sit down and talk things out, you could become really great friends." I looked at her as if she'd grown a second head. Alice smiled sheepishly at me.

"Um, you have got to be kidding me. Why would you want to be friends with Rosalie? I despise her." I said crossing my arms.

"Bella please, Rosalie is really feeling remorseful. She needs your forgiveness. She really does." Alice touched my hands. "Bella, she's hurting because of what she did to you, she needs this."

I breathed in deep as Rosalie and Emmett walked in the front door. My heart began to thump loudly. Edward was gone, he wasn't with me at that moment.

Rosalie looked around the room until her eyes finally rested on me. She surprised me by sending a shy smile my way. Alice touched my shoulder supportively as Rosalie walked over. I prayed things wouldn't explode, that would be the last thing that I would need.

"Hello Bella." those were the first steps towards our recovery.

Five Years Later

"I still don't understand it."

"Maybe it's some strange gene you just happen to give but never got."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard Edward, you're the one that's actually a musician."

"That doesn't explain Cameron."

"…"

"Admit it, I won."

"What difference does it make, you always win." I huffed and sat back in my chair. Stephanie set a cup of tea in front of me.

"I don't always win. Most of the time, you beat me. In my opinion, this is just one of maybe five victories that I can tuck safely under my belt." Edward laughed before taking a sip from his own cup.

"Really, Edward, I'm being serious, this cannot be healthy for a four year old."

"She can hear you, you know." Cameron looked up from his instrument.

"Shhhh, she's focused." I stage whispered looking over my daughter in awe. She laughed lightly, stopping her bow for only a few seconds. Soon, she began to play again. Cameron beamed at her.

Sophie was only 4 years old but was already playing the violin with the talent of someone three times her age. Cameron had been delighted by the fact. Edward and I however, were astonished.

Sophie was a small child, around 3'5''. She was a beautiful child with my dark brown hair and Edward's sparkling green eyes.

She had been introduced to music by her brother at the young age of two. He bought her a toy violin before suggesting that I get her the real thing. It was her absolute favorite thing in the world…besides the men in her life of course. Cameron and Edward adored her.

"Sophie." She stopped playing again to look her brother in the eye. He picked her up gently and almost instantly, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Cam?" she asked tentatively.

I looked at him curiously as well, he had never been one to interrupt. His eyes flickered to mine and then he sighed deeply.

"I'm going away." He said gently.

"Going away where?" I demanded, Edward looked alarmed as well.

"I've been accepted to the Chicago Symphony Orchestra as a First Chair cello."

"That's unheard of, you're only 18 years old."

"Exactly, that's why I have to do this now. I won't be offered this again. They heard me play and they want me as first chair." Cameron said morosely. Edward and I looked at one another, then back to him. He shuffled his feet just like he did when he was younger.

"Cameron…this is astounding, you can't let this pass you by." I said with a small smile. He grinned in return before throwing his younger sister in the air. She giggled happily.

My son was leaving, we were being separated for the first time years. He was leaving me.

I sat out on the terrace, sipping a glass of wine.

"I'm not leaving forever, just for a little while. I'm scared to." Cameron sat down to join me.

"I know, things have changed in the last few years, we were starting to get back on track." With the move, the marriage, and the new sister, a lot of things had changed. I had hoped for the better.

"Yeah, but I feel good about this." He kissed my cheek before hopping to his feet. Chicago's not that far, you won't have to fly and I'm sure Sophie would love to see such a beautiful city."

"You're probably right, she would like that very much." I hugged him tight but I knew it wouldn't last long. I had known that from the moment I gave birth to him, I'd have to give him up some day.

"You'll be great, the absolute best."

He didn't respond, but just hugged me tighter.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too."

Edward stood in the doorway watching the two of us with a smile on his face. He was just as happy for Cameron as I was. Sophie took his hand and led him out onto the terrace. We all stood together, one family.

Edward had been right all along, business isn't everything, family is.

**So this one is finished. I really hoped that you loved it. This is the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story and I'm so excited. Therefore, I want to thank everyone that has put this on their alerts list, and has added me to their favorites. It's made me so happy! Thank you far all of the reviews, the support, and the ideas. Here's the prologue for my next story (that's why it's so short) just a little taste!**

Prologue

BPOV

I was very young when I met Edward Masen. He was charming and funny, he was sweet and kind. I had never loved anyone before him and I doubt I'll love someone after. What Edward and I shared was special, and then it all came crashing down around us. Of course, Edward never found out.

I fell pregnant at the young age of 23, after seven years of dating. Edward had proposed to me, it seemed as if the two of us were set, nothing could ever stand in the way of our happiness. If only then I had known how wrong I was.

Out of nowhere, Edward's music career suddenly took off. His compositions were becoming more and more popular and I knew…it was only a matter of time before he would be on to bigger and better things, onto his dream. A wife and child would only get in the way.

So that night, I packed my bags while Edward slept and then, I took of my engagement ring. I placed it on my pillow and pulled the blanket up over Edward. I kissed his cheek one last time. I knew it would be the last time we ever saw each other. He would go on to be famous and I would care for the child he would never have to know about.

I gave birth to Masen without any complications. He looked exactly like his father with the same bronze locks and green eyes. The two of them could have been twins. So that's were I was now, looking after a little boy all on my own. I guess that's what they mean when they say that sometimes, you have to do things alone.


End file.
